The Corruption of a Paladin
by Amcm74
Summary: A Night Elf Druid and a Human Warlock conspire in the most unlikely seduction of the staunchest most principled Paladin they can find, namely the Highlord Tirion Fordring. Proving that Deception and Manipulation has it's own Virtues. (set just after Cataclysm release)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I make no claim to own or having created any part of World of Warcraft. All characters and places mentioned are the exclusive property of their creators. This is a nonprofit work of fiction written to alleviate boredom and entertain only.**

Summary: A Night elf Druid and a Human Warlock conspire in the most unlikely seduction of the staunchest most principled Paladin they can find, namely the Highlord Tirion Fordring. Proving that Deception and Manipulation has it's own Virtues. (set just after Cataclysm release)

**The Corruption of a Paladin**

Chapter 1

Crimson sighed again leaning back in the chair at the Goldshire Tavern. Sheylann smiled happily down at her new pet, an ugly little two headed dog dripping green ooze from it's mouth.

"Isn't he adorable?!"

"Not really. He looks like the one you brought home from Molten Core." Crimson wearily lifted a tankard of strong Dwarven ale and swallowed hard.

"That one was orange. This one is green. They are completely different. I will call him Maximums." Sheylann looked over at her friend, better known to her mind as Warlock minion. "It wasn't bad. We never wiped."

"Grimthang, my voidwalker, probably will never come to my summons again; and I had a two hundred gold repair bill from all the deaths."

"I revived you though." Sheylann reminded her friend.

"Dying still hurts. Both physically and monetarily. I am going to have to spend the entire afternoon tomorrow in Eastern Plaguelands farming Thorium to make up for it." Crimson frowned at the thought of mining for hours, warding off the stinky undead. Screwing up her face in disgust, she lifted the tankard again... empty. "BARKEEP! I NEED MORE ALE!"

"You really shouldn't, you know. You can't hold your alcohol and the place is teaming with perverts." Sheylann looked to a human Mage sitting in a far corner staring at her. He smiled as big as he could and waved. Sheylann made a face of disgust and shuddered. She was a sexy blue skinned night elf Druid of Darnassus, and there was no way she was going to even entertain the thought of a human who read books for a living. He would be squishy in all the wrong spots. "Ewwwww." She let her attention move back to the Warlock pulling that ale off the platter the bartender brought out to her. "You are acting like it wasn't fun at all."

Crimson looked at the fellow showing interest in her friend, as a human herself, she saw nothing wrong with him. Then scoffed at the logic before pressing the drink to her mouth.

"Ok, what if I make it up to you." Sheylann suggested.

"You are going to give me back the two hundred gold?" Crimson almost dropped her ale. That was such a very un-Sheylann-like thing to do.

Sheylann gave a shocked look, "Well, no. But I can help you with a quest!"

"I don't have any." Crimson muttered, pressing the palm of her hand into her eye.

"Then I will give you one!"

"For the Love of Illidan, NO!" Crimson cried out in the name of the evil demon elf, who resided in Shadowmoon Valley, on the far off planet of Outland. Sheylann and Crimson both secretly swore allegiance to that one since he had been so completely and utterly screwed over by his twin brother Malfurion, Sheylann's "boss" and the whole of the night elf race. Both would do what ever it took to save poor dear Lord Illidan from evil raid groups that sought to kill him for outdated loot.

Sheylann sighed, "Since you are half, no mostly drunk, Who bothers you the most? We can take care of that one!"

"Tirion Fordring." Crimson growled as she weaved in her seat.

"Oh yes," Sheylann's eyes glowed brighter, a dreamy look flashed over Sheylann and she fanned herself. "He bothers me too!"

"When I finally get into the Argent Crusade, after all the god awful jousting, day after day after... uggghh. This retarded gnome Warlock summons this demon, that the little ass can't control. He gets himself killed. After the raid kills the demon, Tirion says, "And let this be a lesson to those of you who dabble in dark magics." Crimmy slammed her tankard down hard. Even a few patrons turn to look at her. Crimson snarled. Some of her hair falling over her face, "Curse on him! I was the only Warlock there! Like I didn't know who he was talking too."

"He addressed you personally?" Sheylann leaned forward. Her interest more then a little peeked.

Crimmy shut her eyes and waved her hands at her head, "No. I had my helm on. Had to protect my pretty, hic, face."

"He is your type, ya know." Sheylann pointed out. The malicious gears of a schemer going off in Sheylann's head "Paladins. You have a weakness for them."

"I got Gourrey." Crimmy sighed. One self righteous shoe obsessed shiny man was enough.

"But Tirion is an upgrade." Sheylann watched as Crimson remained completely silent on the issue. Clearly the Warlock was not going to try and argue the point. "You love Paladins, so let me break down the famous ones for you. Uther LightBringer, Dead. Saidan Dathrohan got possessed, you could have helped with that, but instead got Dead. General Turalyon is married. Which is most probably why he is missing and possibly Dead. Arthas, but does he really count as a Paladin anymore? He was the Lich King, which means he was Dead, but now is... Oh yea... Dead. Then poor Bolvar Fordragon, he wants everyone to believe he is Dead. So as far as Paladins go, Tirion is the only impressive one that doesn't have Dead at the end of his current resume. Making him completely doable."

"You do realize he is married, right?" Crimmy tilted her head at Sheylann. Wondering if the night elf had truly gone insane this time. It never was a far leap.

"Please. You are a Warlock, what does holy ties mean to you? Really, girl you are grasping at straws here. He was married. Was. Have you seen her around? No? Me either. In fact," Sheylann got out of her chair and slid around the table to Crimmy's side. "From everything I have learned, they haven't been together in years. For all we know, she's dead. His son is dead. He even said once his fondest memory with his wife was of a painting. Standing in the middle of a dock for hours was the best thing that ever happened between them. Poor man must be very lonely. You could fix that. At least for an evening."

Crimson leaned over the table to rest her chin on it. Rubbing her temples. "Please stop."

"Oh and let me not forget his titles. Highlord Tirion, Supreme Commander of the Argent Crusade Tirion, which we are members of, and the Ashbringer. All yummy enough to be cheesecake toppings."

"Then why don't you throw yourself at him instead of me? Druid would be a far more acceptable profession then Warlock in his estimation. Remember he already told me as much."

Sheylann frowned, "Because I have a log full of quests that are already hard enough. Besides I'm not the one with the Paladin fetish. You are. I'm more of a Rogue kinda girl. So tomorrow when you are done mining all that thorium, I suggest you stop by Hearthsglen in Western Plaguelands and say hello to our Supreme Commander." Patting Crimmy on the back, Sheylann added, "I'll pack your Argent tabard for you. Just to be safe."

If Crimson refused and did not go to Hearthglen, Sheylann would continue to needle her. So as the horse loped up the hill into the settlement, Crimson did find herself amazed. Last time she was there, it was to rip souls from the Scarlet Crusaders and stock up on runecloth. Now the area was under the control of Tirion Fordring and the Argent Crusade. The crumbled towers were being rebuilt and the patrols that passed her on the roads were adorn in the Argent's colors. Years of bad memories of being attacked in this place made Crimson move out of their way despite the change of power. Old habits were hard to break. Riding around the first towers she saw Tirion himself leaning over a table looking at some papers. The men with him seemed not to be of the warrior class. So she assumed it was building plans and not battle. Sheylann had been right. He was here in Hearthglen. Crimson's hope that the Highlord was back up in Northrend had not proven true. But with the death of the Lich King what reason would there be to remain. Especially not when Deathwing was roaming the lands setting fire to everything. Aside Crimson. Curse the blasted achievement, Stood in the Fire. If the damn dragon kept running away from her, she would never finish that one.

Turning her mount she headed for the stable. It was to late to head out for the night. Yes, she could camp somewhere out on the mountain, and had done that more then enough times despite her handy hearthstone. But the profitable thorium ore was here, and that meant most of the time so was she. A bed in Hearthglen would be so much nicer. A nagging voice in the back of her head told her a bed with Lord Tirion would be even much better then that. She pulled the horse to a halt. Her lower lip puffing out and trembling. Even her subconscious was working against her. How did Sheylann know? Damn her. Damn Paladins. Damn their shiny armor, noble ideas, and muscular bodies. Bodies that could rush into a field of enemies, cutting down everything in their path. That could battle for hours carrying that heavy armor, lifting heavy swords. Their stamina was legend. Crimson's stomach tightened. Curse it all! She did have a thing for Paladins! She narrowed her eyes and hissed out the words "Sheylann. I HATE YOU." Life would have been so much better off if she remained unconsciously undressing them in the back of her mind. Now that it was pointed out, Crimson had no idea how she was going to work with them in any respect without turning into maniacal laughter.

It didn't take Crimson long to stable her horse. There was plenty of empty stalls. Hearthglen was still recovering from the Scarlet's hold. Plus the Plaguelands were just now becoming repopulated since the undead had been rooted out. The sun sank fast in the sky. The patrols starting to come out bearing torches and lighting the paths. She made a quick change of clothes in the back of the stall behind her horse. Sauntering around in Warlock gear never did make a good impression on locals. She was always unappreciated. After all who didn't like to watch their enemies die a long slow painful death, and as an Affliction Warlock, Crimson did that for a living. The white lace top and long blue skirts were plain and common enough. Folding her gear she set it carefully on top of her pack and folded the flap. Headed to the tavern to inquire about a room. The building was strangely empty for this time of evening. One would have thought the locals who put in such a hard day rebuilding the area would be eager for a drink and revelry. She moved to the barkeeper who was tending to one lone customer.

The commanding voice gave him away in the dim room even before her eyes had time to adjust. The Light must hate her. Or favor her. At this moment she wasn't sure which was more likely at this point. Tirion leaned against the bar talking pleasantly with the barkeeper. The chances of finding herself in this situation was astronomical. It was as if the entire scene had been organized by one of the Bronze dragon flight. Those pesky time travelers who played favorites with destiny. Crimson narrowed her eyes to near slits. If she was not completely sure they had much more important matters to attend. As Crimson came to stand beside him, she cast a glance his way. Perhaps now would be the time to dig out the Argent tabard and hold it up before her as a shield. It would probably be the best defense since she had never actually confronted him personally. Something she had been longing for since his comments in the Colosseum back in the training grounds. She set a shaky hand on the bar. Her attention diverted to the sword on his back. She was standing next to Ashbringer. A sword whispered in Legend made true. She had been in its presence before, yes. This close, never. The sword was light in righteousness now. It had been corrupted once, but cleansed by the power of light in Tirion Fordring. Crimson frowned. She had no light of her own. She was death and pain with a few demons tossed in for spice.

"You are new in Hearthglen. Let me welcome you." Tirion sent a warm smiled her way and raised his glass, "Would you like a drink, fair girl?"

Crimson sucked in her breath, wondering if she had been caught eying the Ashbringer. It took her a moment to realize that Tirion had offered her a drink. What was happening here? If he had any idea who he was talking to he would scowl down at her, snap a scathing remark and toss her out of the keep. Well, she was a member of the Argent Crusade. She might not end up out of the keep entirely. More like banished to some dark corner reserved for her kind and misbehaving rogues. Thinking on his offer for a drink, left her pinching her leg. Just to make sure she was awake. Although it still left her doubtful that some arcane magic was at work. "I would not mind. Just give me whatever you are having."

The bartender laughed and cocked and eyebrow at her, "It's strong stuff this guy swills down from time to time. How well do you handle your alcohol?"

Crimson dropped her pack to the ground "Not well at all. But moments when you find yourself in an empty tavern with the Highlord Tirion, I think it might just require something stronger then wine."

"So you know me?" Tirion was not overly surprised. Why should he be? After the last few years one would have to have been living under a rock not too.

"Actually, yes I do." Crimson sighed, as she watched the bartender retrieve the bottle.

"Have we been formally introduced?" Tirion reflected thoughtfully, taking a drink from his glass, "I am afraid you do not seem familiar to me."

The time she and her party were introduced to him for practice training, and the moment he personally rebuked her dark magic came to mind first off. Oh, she had been introduce alright. Several hundred times it seemed. Unsure what exactly to say, she was relieved that her drink was set in front of her by a very eager bartender. Glancing at the drink and knowing it was probably pure poison. Crimson decided not to answer at all. She grabbed the glass and shot it back. Her suspicions had been correct. Liquid fire, by the light, the stuff was stronger then a life tap. She was fully aware of the two men laughing at her.

"I told you it was strong." The bartender chuckled.

"Perhaps I can get you something more to your liking?" Tirion offered with a gentlemanly air. Although the smile was so bright fine lines near his eyes could be seen. "It's the least I can do for exposing you to this stuff."

"Please, and bring the Highlord, another one of his favored drinks." Crimson tossed him a coy smile. "On me."

The drink set down before them and Crimson took hold of the refined goblet. So this was the drink they found suitable to her. A deep red wine the color of fresh blood. She was obviously transparent. Swirling it in the glass she delicately tasted it, and deemed it worthy.

"Northshire grapes." The bartender motioned to the glass. "You look like someone of the Abby."

"Good guess. I have been there before." Crimson left out the fact she did not actually study there. That was for Paladins, Priests, and Mages. Her kind were left in the back to sulk around the graveyards, not that she had anything to do with the undead. She decided to leave that information out. A moment savored to look around the room. "Why is it so quiet tonight?"

The bartender cleared his throat and turned to washing up some glasses. While Tirion reached to gulp down his drink. Crimson remained silent. If there was anything her years of playing the Alliance lackey had taught her was when information was being withheld. The two were so obvious that this was a subject best left unspoken, they might as well held up a flashing sign. But then most of the time it was her job to get information like this. She sipped on the wine and pondered. To let it a mystery or pry the knowledge from them. Then on the other hand there was a good chance she could figure it out on her own without much prompting. It was not like she was clueless about certain events. "The silent routine. We could change the subject, I have to admit, being a woman I tend to press until my curiosity is satisfied." Crimson threw down the gantlet.

The bartender set the bottles before them. "With Lord Fordring here, I am not worried about anything bad happening. So I am going to go in the back and clean up."

"Really?" Crimson watched the man make his escape, and then turned back to Tirion. The Highlord had lost his smile and stared blindly ahead. "So that tells me that he knows what is up. Clearly not war related."

Tirion shook his head and looked down. "What would a young girl like you know of war."

Only someone as high up as Tirion Fordring could get away with that one. If days spent fighting the Horde over Alterac Valley, and being pinned down in Warsong was not hell there was no true definition of it. Secondly, Crimson laughed, "Girl." She had not heard that in a long time, and she certainly did not like it. Reaching out she slid the bottle away from Tirion. He looked over at her in confusion. "If you are seeing me as a girl, then you have clearly imbibed a bit to much."

In gentle response, he clasped down on her hand and pulled the bottle back. "This is one of the few nights I allow myself."

Crimson sat up sharply. So this was a personal battle. As a Warlock, she understood everyone's right to face their personal demons, in their own way. Her way being a little more hands on then most. "Then let's play a little game." Crimson was not about to let her curiosity just be snuffed out. "We will ask each other questions. And if you don't want to answer it, just drink and we can move on."

Tirion chuckled and dropped his hand from the bottle. Crimson reached over and poured him a shot. Then holding up her glass to him, "You can go first."

"I'll make it easy on you. What is your name, girl?"

Crimson swirled her wine and downed the glass. Nope. No way she was answering that one."My turn. Where do you keep the Ashbringer when it's not with you?"

He blinked and laughed "I am certainly not about to answer." Reaching down he downed his drink. "You did that on purpose, knowing I wouldn't answer you."

"Yes," Crimson reached over and poured another drink for the Highlord. "My turn again."

"That was a statement, not a question!" Tirion argued as she filled the glass to the very brim.

Crimson waved her finger at him. "No cheating. I answered it, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Tirion nodded, "and I just answered one for you."

"Since when are Paladins allowed to openly cheat in drinking games?" Crimson frowned. Knowing the wine was already taking effect. Why was she so easily inebriated? One would think she would have built up some sort of tolerance to the stuff. She drank with Dwarves for the Light's sake! But over the years it seemed it had just gotten worse.

"We never cheat. And you just asked two in a row."

"You just lied! In all my days," She shook her head, "A lying Paladin. What has my world come too. Fine then ask away." She poured another glass.

"What brings you to Hearthsglen?" Tirion pushed the glass at her. "If you wont give me your name then, surely you wont answer that one."

"Thorium!" Crimson giggled, placing one hand over her mouth. "I was collecting ore for the auction house."

Tirion leaned back and looked at her, "You certainly do not have the physical appearance of a miner. Do you Weapon smith or Armor craft?"

Crimson shook her head. "If only it were so easy. Engineer."

"I would hate to see you with a shrink ray." Tirion pulled up his drink and down another shot.

"It's a World Enlarger." Crimson poured him another drink. "At least that is what my Gnomish trainer called it when I got the patterns."

Tirion laughed as he sloshed back another drink, "Does it work?"

"No." Crimson reached out and sipped her wine. "Why are you drinking?"

"Because, girl, you are fairly weaving in your chair and I am trying to catch up."

Crimson frowned and looked a the bottles that were nearly empty. How much time had passed? More importantly how much had she drank? She looked down at her glass and wondered for a moment why the liquid was lapping from side to side. Setting the glass on the bar she noticed that it became perfectly still as the glass itself rocked. Damn it all. She was drunk.

"You have been a good drinking companion. Tonight I didn't think I would do much more then lament about a life that never was. So I'll tell you why it's so quiet in Hearthglen and why I am in this humble tavern knocking back the hardest drink on hand." Tirion poured himself a glass and tossed it back. "It was on this day that I was exiled from the Alliance and the gift of the Light lifted from me. I lost everything save the honor I so wished to protect." Crimson knew the story well. But allowed Tirion to continue. "I thought my son would rise to my station. That watching over him from afar was enough. In the end, it cost his life before my sense was returned to me. I stood still. Did nothing for so long." He poured another drink. "I should have done more with my life." The drink disappeared yet again and Tirion looked broken and despondent in that moment.

"You came forward and united the great heroes of this time under the Argent Crusade's banner and took down the Lich King. It was all through your efforts. The task was near impossible." Crimson took her glass back in hand. Gazing off into the distance herself. It was hard to see the great Tirion Fordring contemplating his past and feeling like he came up lacking. If that were the case what of the rest of the world's petty achievements.

"You seem to know more then you should, girl."

"I know nothing." She looked back at him. "Aside for the fact you are going to need someone to help with your plate tonight."

"Are you offering."

To Tirion's shock she pushed away from the bar, rocking for a moment precariously on her feet. "No. I am telling you. Let's get to your chambers, my lord."

Tirion shook his head and put his hand up. "That might not be wise given the state we are in."

"Do you rather pass out in your armor then take the chance I might seduce you?" Crimson stepped closer and laid a hand on the chest piece. He looked down at her and remained silent. Leaning over, Crimson poured him another drink. "If you are not going to answer..."

The Highlord lifted his hand to cup the back of her head and leaned low. As their lips met, Crimson knew the answer. Sheylann had been right. He was a very lonely man with the weight of a lifetime filled with only his honor and regrets behind him. Tonight, just for tonight, she could ease some of that. It was the least she could do for the man who had saved the whole of Azeroth from the Lich King. At least that was how she would explain this to herself. Not that she was an evil Warlock seducing the most powerful Paladin in the land for lust's sake. Although either could be true.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Corruption of a Paladin**

Chapter 2

The sun had not risen, but it would be soon. The sky was turning from a deep black into the paling shade of gray. Rising early had always been a benefit to Crimson and today was no different. She slipped quietly from the bed, looking back at the sleeping Paladin. Judging from how much alcohol and exertion, she would have a good head start before he awoke. Which was the way she wanted it.

A slight banging in her head caused her hand to rise to her temple. Oh sweet love of Brewfest, she needed to find out why she had such a devil of a time with drinking. Grabbing up her bag, she rummaged out her gear. She started pulling it on with quiet determination. Looking over she saw her dress lying tossed on the floor. Shrugging, she decided to leave it there. At least the Highlord could have something to remember her by. Since she did not plan to ever appear before him again outside her official status as Alliance Warlock. Taking the secret of her identity to the grave if need be.

There was no way she could keep this from Sheylann, but the Druid could keep a secret. It would be amusing to see her face when Sheylann realized the 'quest' had been successful. Dressing took no time at all. Pulling on her gloves as the last item, Crimson missed the stirring on the bed behind her. Carefully she reached down to retrieve her bag. She started for the door to the antechamber with silent steps.

"Explain yourself, Warlock." The words had the same effect as a frost nova. Crimson's body went cold and her feet failed to move.

Looking behind she found herself face to face with the tip of the Ashbringer. The floor felt like it dropped out from under her. She slowly rose her hands, leaving the bag on the floor. What choice did she have?

Tirion reached out to pull the hood swiftly from her face. Of course, his first reaction was the very last thing she wished he would have done. It took him a moment to comprehend what he was seeing. The dark eyes taking in the full suit of elitist Warlock gear. Stunned he asked outright, "What are you wearing; and where did you get it?" He began to lower the sword to Crimson's great relief. She was not keen on the idea of being struck by the legendary weapon. Although, that would be a story with some bragging rights attached to it.

Hesitation was giving her away. Still hesitate she did. There was an opening to lie, and lying was not something she was opposed too. The skill had gotten her out of some pretty bad situations in the past.

"Girl, I am awaiting your answer over here with no small amount of curiosity."

Nervously she lowered her arms. "It's mine."

"Yours?" Tirion looked thoughtful in their silence. The moment all connections were made the revelation broke forth just as she was expecting. "YOURS! Do you even realize the implication of even possessing these kind of garments?"

"Warlock gear, and it's more then an implication. I am a Warlock." Crimson said simply. The best move here was to bluff. Pretend she was not scared out of her mind at the unknown reaction. Tirion was in a position to cause great strife and complications to her life. But her money was on a noble speech of holy this, and righteous that. After all he was a Paladin, and that was the way they reacted to, as Tirion had put it before, those who dare to dabbled in dark magics.

Tirion moved to set the sword aside, although he kept it close in hand. "You have some explaining to do. I suggest you do it quickly."

Because you're Tirion Fordring and I have a big thing for shiny sexy Paladins in plate, and you are by far the shiniest? Crimson decided instantly not to tell the truth. "What is to explain? I'm passing through this region, as I told you before, in search of thorium. We got to drinking. Heavily I might add." Was it possible that he was more effected from the drink then she had realized? "Do you remember?" Oh, that would be perfect!

"I remember all of it." He snapped back, running a hand through his hair. The expression on his face, clearly showing that it was the truth. He turned and set Ashbringer on a bench nearby.

That settled it. She was cursed. "Well, that's good." Crimmy reached down and took her bag in hand. Clinching it to her chest. Her mind on her singular goal. Getting the hell out of Hearthglenn, and fast. "I guess." Crimson watched as Tirion seemed to be taking it all in. Better to get as far away as possible before he grasped the full situation. "I'm going to head out now." Pausing for a moment she added, "If anything comes of this. I'll make sure you are the first one I contact."

She turned to the door to make her escape, but the sheet clad Paladin grabbed her shoulder suddenly turning her around. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To my horse." Crimson looked at the large hand pinning her in place. Moving it wasn't a viable option.

"Oh, I don't think so. You do not get to just walk out of here in a situation like this. I take care of what's mine." Tirion stated bluntly.

Well, that was unexpected. Dropping her shoulder and moving back Crimson went on the defensive. "But, I'm not yours."

"You were last night." The truth of those words could not be argued. A poignant reminder of what had transpired earlier hanging between them. Crimson was eased back. Trapped between a wall and a very immovable Paladin frame. Although he left the words unsaid, the implication was clear. She just may be carrying something that was his.

This was not the reaction she expected from Paladin mentality. Certainly not the highest ranking one in the land. Where was the "by the light!" speech? And a hasty escort out of town with the "And never return!" tagged to the end of it. That was what she had braced herself for. She was even prepared for some dark nasty dungeon time. While he figured out there was nothing he could really do, without word getting out that he had succumbed to a little wicked Warlock action. Every Paladin cared for their reputation. Especially when it came to the Order of Light. That was why she and Gourrey kept their relationship on the down low. Only the most trusted of friends knowing the two were companion in arms. Although strings were certainly not attached, as Gourrey openly flirted and skirt chased any taking his fancy. Crimson also preferred that arrangement leaving her open to covet bright and shiny things. And Tirion was one of the brightest and shiniest to be had. Crimson opened her mouth, but all thought escaped her.

She found herself locked in a steamy kiss as his hands worked on pulling her clothing from her body. She heard a the sound of a seam tearing, and her eyes opened wide. Did he have any idea how hard it was to get this set up? The amount of pain, sweat, and tears? The blood that had been spilled, allies and enemies alike? Pushing as hard as she could until Tirion leaned back enough for her to see his face. "Don't you want me out of here?"

"Fair girl," He used the same line that had pissed her off last night, "That damage is already done. I would be a fool not to take full advantage of the situation we find ourselves in." Placing a finger to her lips, he whispered "So are you going to take your clothing off or am I?"

What Crimson thought would be a short furlough to her departure had left her curled up on Tirion's bed with the sun sinking low just outside the window. She was no longer aware of any thought or time. That legendary Paladin stamina had far out paced that needed by a Warlock. Exhausted beyond words, she was lost in deep slumber. Tirion looked down at the woman curled around a pillow she hugged to her chest. The other one was tucked firmly under her head and the sheet had entwined itself about her limbs. He reached out and brushed the black strands of hair from her face. A deep demonic growl rose to answer him, as she clinched tighter to the pillow in a protective curl. The sound caused him pause. A Warlock? From what he knew of their kind, she was certainly the oddity. He had never sensed any evil aura radiating from her. She had even seemed a bit timid of him at first. Even her little drinking game had come off as a playful endeavor. How was he to have guessed?

He rolled from the bed and snatched up a pair of pants. Lacing them up before walking across the room. Lighting a lamp that cast a warm glow. At his foot he noticed and article of clothing. Picking it up he inspected the Warlock robe. Searching the room he gathered the rest of the set. From boots to helm, it was complete. No small amount of skill could have gone into collecting it. Even with the proof in hand, he decided to dismiss the mystery. For now. Setting it on a chair he entered his antechamber. Carefully pulling the door close behind him. Reaching out he pulled a shirt from a hook. It had been nearly a day since he had eaten. Crossing the room he pulled open his door to the hall to find two guards stationed there. They received him with a quick salute.

"What are you men doing here?" The men shuffled a bit. A deep sigh escaped Tirion. Since he had not left his room, someone must have come to check on him. Knowing exactly what was discovered if anyone had dared to enter the antechamber. So it was already common knowledge among his men what had been transpiring. Good. That would make things easier. "Since you are obviously aware of how I spent my day," He rubbed his beard and watched the men, "I will bother you to go to the kitchens and fetch something to eat. Bring plenty, since I am ravenous at the moment." The men broke into knowing smiles. Realizing the Supreme Commander's good mood from the tone of his voice."Have someone send up a tub, and warm water as well." He turned to reenter the room, but looked back to his men in an after thought, "Also rouse some maids to gather the linens."

The door shut and both men looked at each other. "Well, he's in rare form."

"Wouldn't you be?" The guard started off down the hall "In all the time I have been serving under him, there has never been a woman before. I'd say it's long over due."

"So who do you think he has in there?"

'That, I do not want to know, and neither should you. If the Supreme Commander wants us to know, he will tell us. But I bet the next few weeks will be a bit better around here."

Having some time before his orders were carried out Tirion sat down and rubbed his hand over his face. He really was not bothered by the way things were turning out. He was a man after all, and such behavior was common place. What did concern him was the one factor truly out of his control. How was he to handle the girl? The random element in all of this. She appeared out of thin air and could disappear just as quickly. If anything Tirion's life had taught him was how fleeting people could be. Tirion would have just let her walk out of the room this morning. But her own clear insight had brought about Tirion's realization. Suggesting that she could be pregnant in her own cryptic way. The idea of ever having a child other then Taelan had never occurred to him. But now with the possibility in place there was no way she was just riding off to the Light knows where. Warlocks were not the most trustworthy lot. He had lost a son once. It was not going to happen to him again.

A tap at the door just before it was opened. Two maids walked in with a few baskets hanging heavily off their arms. They set them on the table ranging from a selection of cold foods that had been quickly gathered. He watched quietly until one of them turned and said, "If there is anything else you need, just send someone to let us know." The women left and Tirion walked over grabbing a loaf of bread. Not even bothering to cut it before tearing off a large bite. He reached over and lifted a bottle of wine from one of the baskets. Clearly send from the tavern, was a bright red Northshire variety. He would tip the bartender well next time he saw him. Tirion certainly never could look at another bottle of this stuff the same way again. Considering how easily the sweet liquid had reduced the girl into a staggering slosh with emboldened words. Her way of tossing decorum aside had been more then mildly amusing. She clearly could not hold her liquor. He would enjoy giving her a glass of this later and then watching her reaction. He laughed. If he was a betting man he would say odds were she would not touch it.

The wooden tub was brought in. Followed by a parade of buckets. It was quick and efficient team work. Tirion was beginning to suspect his men had already planned out his needs. Stripping off his clothing and climbing in. He rushed to wash, wanting to get his Warlock in the water before it grew cold.

He dressed and returned to the bedroom. The woman had not moved an inch from where he had left her. Kneeling down he rested a hand on her shoulder. He would have called out her name, but irritated suddenly that he did not even know that much about his new bed partner. She had been completely mute on the matter. "Rise, I have called for some food and a bath for us."

She nodded slowly and rose without complaint. She followed the order even though Tirion would venture to guess she was still deep in sleep. The action of a well trained soldier. She reached up to pull her tussled black hair out of her face. Then quietly pulling the sheet around her. The moment she made her feet though, Crimson staggered and would have fallen back into the bed. It seemed she had been pressed to her limits. If her story were true, a day of farming thorium that had rolled into a night of drinking, with the following day's events adding to it. Tirion realized he had never considered when the last time his lovely new companion had slept or eaten. Reached out and lifted her into his arms. "Seems you are suffering some ill effects from your scandalous activities."

"Then perhaps a quick flash of light would aid me in my recuperation." She yawned and rested her head on the muscled shoulder. She was more then relaxed. Hearthglen was a secure location. And even if anyone were to break through the walls, they would have a hard time reaching Tirion. Then getting through the Ashbringer to her. She had no doubt he could hold his aggro. She was feeling more then safe, and safety meant rest.

Tirion wanted to question her on the quick knowledge of a Paladin spell. Even in the half asleep state it had seemed to come to her so quickly. He frowned with reluctant acceptance that this Warlock was not in name only. She was certainly practicing the craft. Carrying her out of the room to the side of the tub. There he let her down to her feet. He held out his hand and steadied her. She pulled the sheet away with the grace of a goddess and climbed over the edge. A loud sound kin to a purr as she sank into the steamy warmth. But her relaxed movements came to a sharp end. The tapping at the door lifted her attention. She watched as Tirion moved to answer.

"Wait!" He turned with a questioning look on his face. Crimson pressed against the side of the tub. Somewhat like a mermaid hiding against the rocks. "You're not going to answer that are you?"

"Why wouldn't I? I asked them to come clean up the bedding." Tirion realized that his little Warlock was having difficulty about being discovered in his chambers. The thought struck him that she was trying to hide their encounter. More the pity for her. Tirion was not about to allow that to happen. She had come to him, not the other way around. She could deal with the ramification of her action just as he was willing to do.

"You did what?" Crimson came awake almost instantly. How was it that she, who had always been so easily capable of using and manipulating others was finding herself in this situation. She had misjudged Tirion at every turn. Was he unaware of what would happen if he opened that door? "Why did you have me come out here. I mean, I'm literally naked in your tub. People are going to talk."

Tirion laughed loudly and held his ground, like a true tank facing down a boss. "Everyone in the keep is already aware of your presence. I see no use in trying to be bashful about it."

"Everyone knows?!" Crimson's fingers clinched the side of the tub as her eyes became the size of dinner plates, "Do you have any idea what they will be saying? What they will be thinking if they realize what I am?"

"That Highlord Tirion had a woman in his room for the day and took a well deserved holiday to enjoy her company." He winked, and wasted no more time answering the door.

Crimson was contemplating why she had made such a terrible miscalculation. She was banking mostly on the fact that Tirion would not want word spreading around that he had blown off his duty to spend time in illicit activities, especially with a Warlock. But instead he was openly flaunting it to his people. This changed things. It changed them a lot. Crimson sank down low in the water. What to do? She peered over the edge of the tub.

Four women entered. None of them even batting an eye at Tirion. What was wrong with them? That was Tirion Fording they were walking by. He was wearing nothing but a pair of loose pants. His still damp hair hanging over his face, a lazy smile pasted on his lips, and mountains of ripping muscles below. The amount of gold Crimson would have plopped down to even catch a glimpse of that in Northrend would have armored the Argent Crusade in it's entirety. She would still be farming ore in the frozen wastes paying it off. Also to her astonishment they barely seemed to notice Crimson's presence in the room. It was as if this was a common occurrence in the keep. Crimson sloshed down in the water and pulled her knees up under her chin. The gears of her mind whirling at unfathomable speed. The only logical conclusion she could surmise was that Tirion was a man whore. Narrowing her eyes at the hypothesis. If that was true, no one had thought to share the information with her. All the wasted time! Pressing her forehead into her knees and rolling her face back and forth. This would require some serious pouting on her part.

Tirion observed Crimson's reaction to the situation. Instead of seeing a despondent Warlock grieving over lost passion, he took her body language as shyness and embarrassment. He sat down and crossed his arms, assured that everything was going as planned. His Warlock had certainly wanted to keep everything under wraps. After all she was supposed to be the dark one. Being outed as a Paladin's lover would have a far reaching effect. What villainous cohort would trust her now? (Somewhere in Azeroth, Sheylann broke into a sneezing fit.)

Crimson sat in the tub watching helplessly as her Warlock gear and dress were toted out the room along with the old bedding. As the last woman trailed out of the room, the Warlock found her voice "And what am I supposed to wear now?" She turned an angry scowl on the Highlord.

Tirion nodded, holding up a familiar item. "You should have something in your bag." He set it down on the table and pulled the pack open. "Now let's see just what a Warlock likes to carry around with them. Should make for some interesting conversation."

"I do not carry more then that with me, aside..." Realization came too slow on what he would find wrapped in that particular bag. She rose to her feet despite her nakedness as he lifted the tabard from the bag with one hand.

"This is an Argent Crusade tabard." Tirion held it with both hands examining it more closely. The purest white silk with the black and gold logo, stitched in golden thread. It only took a moment for him to realize that it was no common soldier's tabard. It's intricate stitching was reserved only for the Champions that had sworn loyalty to the cause and worked their way through the ranks. They had completed many difficult and arduous tasks. Every single one of these tabards were accounted for by his order. So there was no possible way any ordinary person could acquire it. Realization of what it meant dawned on Tirion and he held it up to Crimson. "I thought you said, you were not mine." He eyed the long black hair, the droplets of water running down her feminine form. He looked long at her face and for the life of him he did not recognize her from before yesterday eve.

Crimson sunk down into the tub wishing Sheylann had left her for dead on the last quest. Coming to Hearthglen had been an awful idea. She considered life tapping herself to death right there. Not that it would help. Tirion was a Paladin. He could heal her faster then she could kill herself. Even if she managed to commit suicide before he realized what she was doing. He would probably just revive her. Because he was a damn Paladin. Why? Why did it have to be Paladins? Sheylann was right. Rogues. They were a good way to go. Or Warriors, or Hunters. One could kill themselves in peace that way. She really needed to shake down a Mage trainer and learn the art of teleportation.

"A Champion of the Argent Crusade? A member of my order, really girl, it's about time you give me a name." Tirion placed both hands on the side of the tub and leaned close. "As your Supreme Commander, I'm ordering it."

He waited with absolute calm, as she struggled with her stubborn nature. Giving her name was not acceptable. Crimson wrapped her hands over her chest. "Sheylann." Yes, Sheylann, as in all her fault. Tempting her with a shiny Paladin carrot. If not for Sheylann, she would probably be in Stormwind, standing at a mailbox collecting her successful auction funds.

"Sheylann. I do remember hearing that name." Tirion reached down and took Crimson's hand. "Rise Champion Sheylann of the Argent Crusade. I want to see you in your tabard."

Crimson rose and stepped out of the tub. Tirion did not wait for her to dry before dropping the tabard over her head. He took his time tying each side as she stood still as stone. Stepping back he smiled. The tabard was undoubtedly hers. The cut was to fit. The emblem of his order perfectly squared over her form. He especially like the way the water made the white silk transparent. "It suits you, Sheylann. You should wear it more often."

Crimson narrowed her eyes as her irritation bubbled. She was not used to being on this side of personal battles of will. Manipulation and control was her domain and she really liked it better that way. Still there was nothing more she could do then give him a very conformable, "By your command." Then for added flourish she saluted.

Tirion could tell instantly that her complete demeanor had changed. She was angry that he had out maneuvered her and revealed secrets she would rather have left unsaid. That being the case she could remain upset with him for the time being. He had the control he needed now. "Come," He motioned her over to the table. "Let's have something to eat, Champion."

"As a Champion of the Crusade, I have to humbly decline. It would be highly unprofessional to sit at a table with the Supreme Commander." Crimson answered curtly. It was her best soldier's voice, and Tirion felt the tones hitting some faint memory. Then in the same voice she added "Although I would not be opposed to a promotion that would allow me to dine with you unrestricted."

"A promotion." Tirion had to admit he was amazed she would try and turn her situation to an advantage. She stood before him in the skimpy tabard, dripping wet, identity exposed and demanded a promotion just to eat with him. "Tell me what promotion do you have in mind?"

"Commander of Weaponry up to and including the Ashbringer, Grandmaster of the Ashbringer care and protection, or I would settle for Sheylann successor of the Ashbringer. All those titles are acceptable." If Crimson had to guess that would be Sheylann's choice of titles.

"Sheylann! That is not remotely funny." Tirion growled. The girl was audacious to a fault. She would know full well he would not agree to any of that and yet she tossed it out there without even a bat of her eyes.

"I am not laughing Supreme Commander. You asked what would make it acceptable for me to dine with you, as Sheylann of the Argent Crusade." Crimson clinched her fists

"It was more then acceptable to drink with me last night and share my bed." Tirion pointed out, seeking to bend her will with logic.

Crimson locked eyes with him. "Last night I was a traveling miner of thorium from outside Hearthglen. At the moment, however, I am no longer that person. I am now a Warlock and a Champion of the Argent Crusade. My life is yours to command, not to enjoy."

"So I could order you on a suicide mission and you would go?" Tirion snapped back in irritation. His little Warlock certainly had an off putting disposition when she put her mind to it. He was not expecting the answer that she flung at him.

Crimson looked at the wall with a steely glow in her eyes. "You can, and you have." Tirion looked taken aback for a moment. "If you are wondering why I am alive, it is because I was a very capable recruit."

The color drained from his face. The thought was impossible. He would never send someone such as her on harsh missions. She was a vulnerable cloth wearer. Yes, Warlocks commanded terrible powers, but they needed the protection of tanks. He studied her angry face and caught his breath. From the look she cast him, he didn't doubt she was telling the truth. How was it possible that he still did not remember her in the slightest. This would require more investigation on his part.

Crimson knew what he was thinking. But the truth was she had accepted most of her orders from his Generals. Men who cared more about rising in his estimation then the lives of those they sent out to fight.

"You will sit and you will eat, Sheylann." Tirion called her by name. Grabbing his shirt, he stormed into the other room and took up the Ashbringer. Not fool enough to leave her alone with it, considering the fascination. "We will talk about this when I return. You are not to set one foot through this door. You understand me."

"Is that an order, Highlord Fordring" She refused to move her eyes from the wall.

"As your Supreme Commander, you can take it as such." Tirion looked back at her assessing her trustworthiness and deciding to position guards just in case. Although without her Warlock gear he doubted she would even try to leave. He could feel the black anger of a Warlock filling the room at her entrapment. He simply did not trust her.

"By your order, Supreme Commander Fordring."

As soon as the door closed behind him Crimson rose her hands and the chanting began. Tirion was right. She would not spend a moment longer there then she needed too. An imp appeared before her. "Dagnip, buddy, we got problems."

The imp sighed and tapped his foot. No words needed between them for him to gather the basics. "Paladin again. Light fairly glows off you. It's sickening."

"Yeah, well right now you need to do a task for your retarded master."

Dagnip frowned at her. Of all the Warlocks in Azeroth this is what fate had given him. Could anyone not feel remorse at his plight? A Warlock who was more mischievous then evil. If she would just kill her way out of these situations his life could be so much easier. Could imps put in for transfers? Because Dagnip definitely wanted one.

"You must locate and return my armor to me." Crimson knelt down and placed her hands on his tiny shoulders.

"How did you lose soul bound armor?" Dagnip's left eye twitched, but he took great pains to speak in a patient tone. This could be a trick they were playing on him. It would not be the first time Sheylann or Gourrey had talked his mistress into such a thing.

Crimson sighed. She dropped her head to look at the floor. The raven hair covering her face as she spoke. "No, I did not loose my armor, Dag. The Paladin took it."

"Gourrey took your robe?" Dagnip screeched. Crimson reaching up trying to silence him, but failing utterly, "I told you!" He flailed his little arms. "I told you there was something wrong with that one. The shoes should have been clue, but no Mistress would not listen to me."

"He needed those for his healing set. It was just until he got a better plate pair." Crimson whined and bounced up and down, "And the Paladin isn't Gourrey!"

"Another one!" Dagnip broke out in a wheezing fit. He grabbed his little chest. "My heart! My black twisted vile heart!"

"If you would pull yourself together for a moment, you would realize I am trying to escape said Paladin." Crimson rocked in desperation. She had no idea where Tirion had gone. So there was no way to determine when he would be back. If Dagnip didn't get it together soon she would have to resort to summoning Shafuum, her felhound to play fetch.

"Tell me it's not a Blood Elf. Pleeeease, tell me it's not a Blood Elf." Dagnip chanted.

"He is not a Blood Elf." Crimson rubbed her hands together in front of her face, "It's a Tiron Fordring."

Dagnip stopped cold. "This is a joke, isn't it. I knew it!"

"Just go get my clothes." Crimson pushed out her lower lip and gave him the most sickenly pathetic face she could. "Do not be seen so make sure you are phase shifted at all times. I am not sure how long I have to make my escape, so hurry." Crimson knew the imp could locate the clothing without much help. The powers that emanated off them were a draw to him.

"Tirion Fordring stealing Mistress's armor." Dagnip spat, he was still in complete disbelief. "Sheylann had you testing her alchemy potions for her again, didn't she?"

"I will say yes to anything. Just go get my armor." Crimson watched him vanish from sight. Great relief enveloped her and she focused on composing herself. Standing suddenly she turned to assess the room.

She picked up her bag tossing in food, and stuffing some into her mouth. Tirion had ordered her to eat. She complied. He had ordered her not to set foot through the door. She had full intention of complying with this order as well. Then she walked into the main chamber and scanned the room.

When Dagnip returned from his mission she would summon Grimthang. He could easily bar the door with the heavy dresser and bed. Even Tirion would find the obstacles impregnable without help.

Dagnip returned and unshifted to her sight. There was her precious set of gear. Crimson scooped it up and hugged it to her chest. With a sigh she untied her tabard, dismissing Dagnip while she tugged at the fabric. She pondered a moment leaving the thing there on Tirion's floor. Throwing away her ties to the order and going rogue. But then all it would take was one good accounting of the troops and she would be exposed through the Alliance as a deserter. With a growl she stuffed it in her bag. She maybe bound to his Argent Crusade, but she could avoid it.

Summoning Grim, she motioned her desires to him. The voidwalker was her most favorite demon pet. He never argued. He never talked back. She watched him moved to do as she wanted instantly.

She wasted no time in dressing. Once done, she was pleased to see her bidding had already been carried out. Blowing a kiss to Grimthang before she set him free.

All that was left to do was leave. Tossing open the window she whistled sharply. In no time at all, an Argent Griffin hovered just outside. She would not cross the doorstep. Instead she would go through the window. On the mount Tirion's precious Argent Crusade had given her no less. "Take that Fordring. You might be an all powerful sexy Paladin, but you were careless in your words." As a Warlock, Crimson was always on the look out for the loopholes. She found them a personal challenge. Taking great relish in exploiting everyone of them.

She took to the darkened skies. When Crimson knew she was to high up to be sighted, only then dared a look down at the glowing lights of Hearthglen. She was fairly certain she would never enter it's walls again. She paused a moment before turning the bird toward Blastedlands. It would be to risky to stop in Stormwind. This would take all night, but she planned to ride to the Dark Portal. Short of holding up in Blackrock Mountain, there was little choice. Until she was certain enough time had passed that everything would blow over and be forgotten. Besides, Outlands still offered somewhat profitable items. So her time in hiding would not be a complete waste. Maybe she would drop by and see how her poor Master Illidan was fairing.

Thank you for reading, If you enjoyed the story or have any comments, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Special Thanks to Lostkiwi for her help co-writing this chapter.

The Corruption of a Paladin

Chapter 3

To say that Tirion was angry was an understatement. He said very little to his men after ordering the door to his room be knocked from its hinges. In the end, the only thing it accomplished was the need to order the Highlord a new bed and dresser. Also the door was a complete loss and would have to be re-crafted.

The mount that was left in the village stable had been moved to his own. The items found on it moved to his rooms, where he had taken time going through them. Only to find the bags filled with not much more than thorium ore. Which he sent on to the store houses, and ordered it not to be touched. The rest of the contents packed away in a chest. He stored it in his room with a large specially crafted Gnomish lock on it. Only a professional Rogue of the highest skill would be able to pick it. If there was anything his Warlock held value in there, she was going to need to bring a raid group to even get near it. That would be the only way she would get out of Hearthglen without punishment for disobeying direct orders.

After his initial anger waned, he called forth his best scouts and sent them out with a warrant. He offered a reward for information, capture and safe return of one Sheylann to HearthGlen. He then sent a messenger to Stormwind's royal library requesting their files on Sheylann. It was not the action he wanted to take, but his own records on Champions of the Argent Crusade, were kept on the tournament grounds in Northrend. It would take several days, if not weeks, for those files to reach him. Until then this was all he had to go on.

Unfortunately for the Highlord, some of the answers to his questions came on the heels of one terrified chambermaid. The screaming woman rushed down the hall tears in her eyes. She claimed to be cleaning the Highlord's bedroom. She had stripped the bed easily enough. But after she set the new linens upon it, as if by magic, they had become rooted in place. She had tugged and realized that a great invisible force held them in place. Reaching out her hand had come in contact with fur. To her shock and terror, a sizable panther type cat had un-stealthed right before her. It had turned its large glowing eyes to her and let out a lazy yawn, emphasizing the size of its teeth. Before crossing its front paws before it. The woman, who had been frozen in fear, found herself suddenly able to move making a quick, but extremely loud exit.

Tirion and a host of soldiers entered his room to find the black cat stretched out on his bed. Its claws lazily plucked at the comforter with a deep resounding purr. The purr sounded more of devilish amusement than anything else. Holding the Ashbringer out to the animal, he motioned with his other hand for his men not to move. After all, Tirion realized immediately all this could be talked out. It was not his first dealings with a Druid, the branded mark over the cat's shoulder giving away the true identity. "I have no idea why you have invaded my keep, but I will give you leave to explain yourself."

The cat swept a glance around the room at her captive audience. A puff of magical smoke swirled up from the bed and encompassed its form. As it faded, the body slowly came back to view. There poised on the bed was a very curvy, scantily dressed Night Elf female. She was aesthetically one clearly blessed by Elune, Goddess of the Night Elves. The eyes shone bright like stars. Her long hair silvery, akin to beams of moonlight, danced across a skin tone paler blue than that of most elves Tirion had met. In a word, she was radiant. He spared a glance to his men, and as expected, they were practically drooling. Dropping their defenses against the visual attack of her feminine wiles.

She did not answer at first. But when she did, it was with word and motion, "Mmm, so comfy!" A sigh escaped her as she dropped backwards on Tirion's new bed and sprawled out.

"Druid!" Tirion flushed, finding himself completely at a loss. Many of his men were coming to different conclusions as why this Druid was so relaxed in their Highlord's bed. If this was the one he was searching for, Tirion had his men's complete envy.

"Sheylann." The Night Elf spoke with a wave at Tirion.

The name seemed to be the nail in Tirion's coffin where his soldiers were concerned. His men completely dropped their guard. The name had been whispered all over the keep, as the one who Tirion was seeking out. One of the men even muttered "Lucky bastard." under his breath. Although the statement irked Tirion, he knew he would have a better time finding his Warlock, than getting the guilty party to come forward.

"What about her?" Tirion lowered the Ashbringer. If the Druid was going to be any sort of threat she would have made a move by this point. Tirion assumed that she had found the warrant and come bearing information on the Warlock.

She pulled a pillow in front of her and hugged it close. It was a motion that resembled a little girl clutching her doll. The Druid made herself more comfortable by crossing her legs. "I am Sheylann, and I have heard that you are desperately searching for me." She waggled her eyebrows.

Tirion blinked in shock. Most of his hope in finding the human Warlock evaporated in that second.

"There is a reward too!" She beamed radiantly "Can I have it please?" She clenched her hands together and nodded; a motion common among her kind. "I have completed all points of the warrant."

"Sheylann is a Warlock." Tirion growled back, not willing to give up all hope just yet. There was a chance the Druid was covering for the real Sheylann. After the events of the last few days he was not going to take anything on face value.

"No, no. Sheylann is a Druid." She closed her glowing eyes in understanding. Everything was becoming clear with Tirion's words. Sheylann had no idea how things had come to be like this, but clearly there was a Crimmy involved. Which meant Crimson had come here. How things had turned out, well, knowing the Warlock as she did, and contemplating Tirion's recent actions, it was safe to say someone's Paladin addiction had caused a bit of pot stirring. In typical Sheylann form, the Druid decided then and there to defend her minion. After all Crimson would, and had, died for her. She could return the favor and slow Mr. Yummy's hunt down. "So there you have it. All points of your warrant have been satisfied. You have information, capture, and safe returned of Sheylann, me," she placed a hand to her chest "to Hearthglen. I would like my reward now, yes? Thank you."

The sad part was Tirion had a sneaking suspicion that this night elf was telling the complete truth, which meant his Warlock had not. He felt a headache forming behind his eyes as he tried to deny it.

The Warlock had gone so far to avoid him. That left him with few clues. Things she had known about him far outweighed what he did about her. He was left with, she was a human, she was a Warlock, and she was, without a doubt, a member of the Argent Crusade. As were hundreds of thousands of others. The fact that she was a Champion did narrow the field down, but going through those records would require too much of his time to be practical.

Now Tirion had a Night Elf female poised on his bed in skimpy undergarments, asking him for a reward. The Warlock must have known this would happen the moment she gave him the name Sheylann. Of all the devious, manipulations a person could come up with. Setting another woman on him had not even been considered.

One of Tirion's men rushed into the room. "A letter has arrived from Stormwind, Highlord Fordring."

Tirion turned and took the sealed parchment. Looking at the Druid, he could only wonder, why the response was so fast. It would surely take them a day to collect the file, even if it was on the wrong woman.

Sheylan reclined on the bed. She smiled with allure at the soldiers. She enjoyed their full attention. Tirion could sprout wings and these men wouldn't have noticed. She took a moment to flip her silvery hair over her shoulder, as Tirion read the message. He scanned it a moment, "What in the light's name is this?"

Sheylann looked to Tirion and then back to his guards. She had no doubt that given a week she could have these men running to her bidding. "Let me guess, it confirmed my story? That I am the true Sheylann."

Annoyed, Tirion walked over and tossed the letter to the bed. The bed the Night Elf seemed in no hurry to vacate.

She reached over cautiously and took it. As she read, Tirion motioned his men to leave the room. None of them overly pleased to do so.

Dear Highlord Fordring,

I do not know why you have sent a messenger asking for all the information we have concerning Sheylann. There is only one Sheylann in all of our Alliance records. Since the file is rather large, I will be sending it on after this letter. She is a Night Elf Druid that hails from Darnassus. Reports on her ability have received mixed reviews. She is versatile enough for any job requiring a Druid. Although she is highly dependable, she is only so when given a proper incentive. I do feel the need to warn you ahead of time, since I know of her personally. I highly advise avoiding ALL contact unless absolutely necessary. She is a blight on the sanity, and her actions are often questionable at best. If you require more assistance from the Alliance, I would be happy to send you a list of other highly reputable Druids.

Best Regards,

King Varian Wrynn

Although the letter was scathing, Tirion watched the Night Elf remain almost emotionless while reading it. Setting it down, she lifted the bright eyes upward. "I am not a blight." She growled. A short burst of air escaped from her.

Tirion bowed low, "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Sheylann of Darnassus." What he was dying to do was ask her why the Warlock had given Sheylann's name in her place.

"I would say the same, but I have already met you, Supreme Commander, and it hasn't pleased me at all." Sheylann narrowed her eyes. When Crimson saw him she saw raw power and magnificent holy light. When Sheylann saw Tirion, her head was filled with Argent Crusade music, cold flapping tents, and jousting. Oh the jousting. He deserved retaliation for that in spades. What she had to endure for her Champion tabard alone was tantamount to war crimes! This man was the mastermind behind months of her torment.

Tirion froze. He did not remember this Druid from Ice Crown any more than the Warlock. It could not be coincidence. "I do not recognize you, Druid. How is it possible I do not know my own Champions? One I could let pass, but two is inexcusable."

"Then maybe you should go jousting more often. It would have been ever so much more satisfying to knock you off of a charger." Sheylann grumbled. She was not going to let this go easily. She had truly and deeply despised the competitions. "Has it occurred to you that I do not actually fight in my current attire? That the helm I wear to protect my face, also protects my identity?"

It was clear where she was coming from. The lacy undergarments were certainly not the uniform of choice for his combatants. It made him realize that many more of his champions were faceless to him.

Sheylann lifted the pillow, the desire to throw it at him high. She twisted in into a knot instead. "Do you know how many days, no, months, of my life I wasted in that snowy arena? I can't get that time back! I would have gone bear form and eaten your damned chargers if not for Crimmy! You should be on your knees thanking her. Not posting warrants for her capture! That woman is a saint!" Sheylann muttered low to herself. "Slightly criminal, but still a saint."

"Crimmy." Tirion lurched forward. He was taken off guard that Sheylann had just tossed the name out. "Who might this Crimmy be?"

"Exactly who you think she is." Sheylann heaved a sigh and then looked at her nails. "No, wait. Let me correct myself. She's the random Argent Champion Warlock numbered five through fifty six. She had no name to you until she managed to infiltrate your pants. Then and only then was knowing her name important to you." Sheylann growled and crossed her arms. "Males."

"What did, or did not transpire between the Warlock and I is none of your concern."

Sheylann shot him an intense glare. The look was akin to that of an angry dragon that Tirion had the unfortunate displeasure of being exposed to in the past. "Anything and everything about Crimmy is my concern. Deep down, she's a very sweet and compassionate soul. I will not have you corrupting her, Paladin." She sneered.

Corruption? Tirion bristled. He was a Paladin. He had always stood for light and righteousness. The person in question was a Warlock. The kind of person who dabbled in demons and tampered with dark energy. "You had better remember who you are addressing."

"You can use that tone on Crimmy. It might just work. However, Supreme Commander, it doesn't on me." Sheylann snarled, a set of fangs starting to show in her vexation. "I've served my sentence in your order five, no ten, no one hundred times over. I've earned that tabard for my collection. It would have been simpler to just have a tailor forge a copy. You're lucky Crimmy is so honest. As for knowing who I'm talking to, I know exactly to whom I'm speaking." Sheylann felt her anger getting the better of her. Having this, human, a Paladin no less, try to lord his status and power over her was almost too much.

"You accuse me of corruption. That is no small charge, Druid. I suggest that you should have something that could back it up before you speak." Tirion rose over her, the self-righteous look of a Paladin gleaming in his eyes.

"I have years of personal experience to back up my claims. The hundreds, that Warlock has helped selflessly, stand behind me as witness. I will not just sit here, and let you look down on her. She has been out fighting and dying for others. I know. I resurrected her more than enough times."

"Dying." He whispered the word, a sinking feeling in his gut. "Explain. What do you mean?"

"Surely, you know just how dangerous it is out there, Ashbringer." She snarled. "The moment we set foot out of Hearthglen, we take on all sorts of creatures and opposing factions. Not all of us have friends high up enough in the Horde to pave our way with safe passage." Sheylann slid across the bed. The long legs curled under her. They hinted that when standing she would be able to look Tirion dead in the eye. "Have you ever stood against an enemy knowing that you must suffer the pain of death, just so that your healer could survive?" The words so honestly spoken became like a heavy weight on his shoulders. "Do you know how many times I watched your precious Warlock pull away a killing blow meant for me? She has nothing but her dark faith that I would come back for her mangled corpse. The Warlock is a saint compared to you Fordring. Remember it, for if you speak ill of her again I will not forgive and forget like she would."

"One so delicate should not be out there without a Warrior or Paladin's protection. A Death Knight at the very least." Tirion watched Sheylann slide back to sit on the bed.

"Bear tanks have their virtues as well." Her bruised pride pricked as she added that. Not that she overly enjoyed that form. Sheylann took endless amounts of teasing because of it. Some were born feral, she was not.

"Granted." Tirion did not feel the need to argue over the subject. Crimson was out there. Right now, alone. If the Druid was to be believed, and he did believe her, Crimson had no fear of death. She had told him that anything came of their time together she would tell him. But what chance was there living as she did. "You have to help me find her. Crimson must be returned to Hearthglen for the time being for her own safety."

"So you intend to have me entrap her for you?" Sheylann shook her head, "You do not know what you ask."

"I do know exactly what I am asking. It's a farce on my part saying that she disobeyed orders and left. But no different than the one she used to leave."

"If I know my Crimmy, and I do, no doubt you were not specific enough in your orders. What did she do, jump out a window?" Sheylann laughed at the look on Tirion's face. He seemed shocked that Sheylann had been so on target. "Crimmy running from a Paladin, oh, now that's rich! Don't feel bad old man, she has done it more than once before."

"She should not have done it this time." Tirion sighed. "I do not mean to detain her long. Maybe a few weeks."

"Unless you find out she is carrying your child. Then it will be a few months at the minimum." Sheylann pointed out. The silver eyes landed on Tirion. Once again he had underestimated her power of perception. "I know men like you, Tirion. You learn from your mistakes and you will never let go once you set your sights on something. The Lich King can attest to that. Well, he could if he wasn't a dead, dead, dead man-lich now"

"I give my word of honor, that I will allow the Warlock to go free after the child is born at the latest. I have no choice but to protect an innocent life."

"If you feel that way leave the Warlock alone, entirely. I know her best and I was not joking about the corruption. She is a variable font of dark energy. That is just the way it is, Tirion; and you will never accept it. If she is not free to burn it up, the power will begin to pool and corrupt her mind." Sheylann tapped the side of her head, in an effort to explain things so that the thick headed Paladin understood her point. "There is no saying how long she could go before you would be forced to kill her with Ashbringer, yourself. Trust me. Your men would not be up to the task at that point."

"You expect me to believe that one little cloth covered Warlock could not be restrained long enough for her to bear a child."

Sheylann covered her face with her palms. "Sweet Ysera, but you are stubborn. I will blame it on the fact you are A: a Paladin, B: a Human, and C: a male. All these things make you blind. Stupid man! If she has a child under those circumstances, I doubt it would even be born with a soul."

Tirion stalked around the room for a moment. "Then what would you have me do? Let her run around doing as she pleases and pray to the Light that if she is carrying my child, she returns to tell me of it."

Sheylann nodded. "That would be a very good plan. Let's go with that."

"I cannot do it! I can't in good faith stand back and allow a frail and delicate woman like her rush around the whole of Azeroth unprotected."

The urge to let her paw crack across his cheek was almost a pull too strong for Sheylann to control. Her hand balled up in frustration. Breathing deep, Sheylann leaned forward. "She's a Warlock. One of your own champions. What part of that says frail and weak to you?" When Tirion continued to stand in front of her with his unchanging expression, Sheylann could only drop her shoulders in defeat. Standing up she walked to the window and looked out at the moon high in the sky. This had taken much longer then she had originally surmised. And even worse, it had been much less profitable. "It seems we are at an impasse. You are not going to see it anyway but your own, and I am not going to serve my Warlock minion up to you. Good luck hunting her, Fordring. You're going to need it. Now if you will excuse me, I have things to kill and quests to complete."

"Wait!" Tirion called out, "You are the only one who can find the Warlock. Tell me is there anything I can do that would change your mind?"

"No. Because you made me do all that jousting, and I feel like being a complete worg about it" Sheylann flexed her arms and prepared to follow Crimmy's example and jump out the window.

"You are seriously going to hold the tournament against me? No one said you had to participate."

"Of course you did. Practically made me with all the little goodies thrown in. I missed out on gold, quest completion, gold, dungeon and raid runs, and more gold because of it. It's not something I can overlook. A girl has to pay her way in this world, and you made it very difficult. Stupid chargers. I seriously should head back up to Northrend, go bear and eat them all."

Tirion looked thoughtful as Sheylann scowled. She was practically frothing at the mouth over the jousting. He had not thought it so bad. Had even believed it quite fun. He softened just a bit with guilt. "What if I helped you on one of these quests, or a dungeon run or two? Would that make up for your suffering?"

Sheylann's head shot up, and her mouth dropped open. The eyebrows rose, "You are willing to help me with some dungeon quests?"

"Sure, after all there is nothing pressing at the moment here. I could spare an afternoon to... Why are you looking at me like that?" Tirion noticed the Night Elf was smiling at him. It wasn't the smile of awe and joy though. This was something that left him colder than the heart of Icecrown.

Sheylann started recounting her dungeon quests in her head. She had dropped a few to make room for normal ones. She planned on going back and filling her log to its breaking point. She could get friends to collect the ones she could not hold and have them share once she completed a few. The thought of entering a dungeon with Tirion Fordring as a party member made her tingle all over. She lifted her hands to her mouth and giggled nefariously.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Tirion stepped back. He was never one to back down from anything, but Sheylann was seriously scaring him right now.

"Oh, no!" Sheylann reached out and grabbed his arms. "We should do this. We have to do this. I will even bring Crimson along, just so long as you let me round out the party."

Tirion smiled back at her. "You can get her to come along? That will be enough. You will not need anyone else on this adventure."

"Nuh-uh. You are a retribution Paladin. DPS, you know." Sheylann's voice came out almost sing song in her glee.

"What, pray tell, is DPS?"

"Never mind, just swing good old Ashbringer around. I am going to heal, of course. Crimmy is more of that DPS stuff I was talking about. I'll PUG another. Someone completely random, I am sure they will love it. That just leaves us in need of a tank, and I have the perfect one in mind." There was an evil gleam in the shining eyes. "Get some sleep, my dear sweet favorite Highlord. Tomorrow we dungeon!" She jumped out the window shifting to bird form and flew off into the night.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This story will be updated once a week. So check on it every Friday. It's looking to go nine chapters no longer then ten. If you have comments or questions please review and let me know - AMCM74


	4. Chapter 4

**The Corruption of a Paladin**

Chapter 4 - Dungeon 101

Tirion stood next to Sheylann staring in disbelief at the huge rock jutting out of the ground. "Why has no one mentioned this summoning stone to me before?"

"Maybe because no one had the guts to summon you? Did you even give them any hope that you'd be there if they called?" Sheylann answered his question intentionally with two of her own. She rubbed her hands on her leather pants and then laced her fingers and flexed her arms outward. "When the stone begins to glow reach your hand out to it and add your will to mine."

"Add my will to yours?" The words came out as a low sound. Tirion was distrustful of this Druid. He had not known her very long and there was the letter from Varian to take into consideration. "You are not trying to trick me into something, are you?"

Sheylann shot him a scowl. "The only thing I typically trick people into is agreeing to do these dungeon quests with me. You, my new favorite minionling, you don't have the credentials of minionship yet," She pointed out, "offered to come. Now touch the dumb rock and help me summon my first victim."

"Isn't that a harsh word to use for one of your friends?"

If Tirion only knew the half of it, Sheylann had a bad habit of getting the people who knew her in over their heads. It was not something she did on purpose, per say. It was just one of those little quirks that defined her charm and kept things interesting when they were with her.

The glow of the summoning stone faded and a man came into sight. He was a tall human and Tirion recognized him as a fellow Paladin instantly. He was golden from head to toe with a sword in one hand and a massive shield in the other. The blue eyes landed on Sheylann and a warm smile lifted the corners of his mouth. "Second wife," was the first words he uttered upon seeing the Night Elf.

Tirion watched the Night Elf roll her eyes and sigh. "Second wife is only for the pleasure of first wife, Gourrey." She walked over and settled a light kiss to his cheek, "I've got such a surprise for you today. You might even let me roll on a pair of boots, you'll love it so much."

Gourrey chuckled in good humor at her words. His attention followed the direction of her glowing eyes. "Holy!" The mouth dropped open seeing Tirion Fordring standing just back from them. The Highlord was observing the scene quietly.

"No, not Holy, so I'm healing. Tirion is all Retribution, as you well know. That makes you the all-powerful meat shield. Sounds like fun, no? " Sheylann was absolutely loving the Paladin's reaction to Tirion's presence. There was an evil glint in her eyes as she realized that this was just the start of today's amusements. It was all to be celebrated at their shared expense.

Gourrey cleared his throat and added teasingly, "I am so abused. You people always make me tank. But more importantly, Shey, how did you get Tirion Fordring to come on a dungeon run with you?" He wasn't fool enough to believe this was some coincidence. Sheyla was a pretty mean negotiator when she wanted to be. Skilled in manipulation and not above using her sexy allure to tease anything she wanted out of the masses. Gourrey had seen members of the Horde trail behind her in efforts to be of service in some way. That kind of charisma could be used on the Highlord; Gourrey supposed.

"Tirion offered." Sheylann shot Gourrey a wicked grin. She knew what he was thinking. She would let him assume whatever he wanted. The truth would come out and Sheylann would see firsthand how tightly the bonds between Paladins went. She had some theories that needed testing.

"You know, lad, you could just ask me instead of questioning the Elf." Tirion found it disconcerting how they talked around him as if he was not there. "It's not like I am incapable of pacifying your curiosity."

Gourrey turned to Tirion running a hand over the back of his head, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "My apologies, Supreme Commander. I was just so startled seeing you out here, and with Sheylann, of all people."

Tirion cocked up and eyebrow, "Supreme Commander? So you are one of my order, too, I take it?"

"Oh yes, sir!" Gourrey knelt down and produced an Argent Crusade Champion tabard out of his pack. He pulled it over his head. Standing back up so that he could straighten it out; he then flashing a salute. "I served in Ice Crown Citadel as well Highlord Fordring."

"Impressive. You must be quiet skilled." Tirion was beginning to like the man. Seeing the respectful way he handled himself during the impromptu meeting. Perhaps Sheylann did not surround herself with unprincipled reprobates as much as she claimed.

A shadow moved across the ground and Sheylann lifted a hand to shield her eyes from the sun. "Looks like DPS number two has finally arrived."

Skyward, a gryphon circled low. A moment later, Crimson jumped off and Tirion sucked in his breath. He knew that armor too well to mistake it. Her black hair swirled up as she fell, and from no mere height.

Sheylann's hand lifted and a cloud of green leaves rustled around them in spinning spirals. The healing spell encircled the Warlock, though she would still have a rough landing. At least, she would have if Gourrey did not rush forward to catch her up in his arms. The impact forced Gourrey to turn in a tight circle that allowed Crimson to come to her feet, inertia making her slide forward before gaining her balance.

Gourrey locked his arms around her waist to make sure she did not go face first into the dirt. Laughing at her, he tossed out, "Always have to make the entrance, don't you, Crim?" Once sure the Warlock was safe, he released her slowly.

A little too slowly for Tirion, who had watched the entire event unfold before his eyes. Turning he found Sheylann watching him with no small amount of amusement. "Well, first wife is finally here."

Tirion felt his mood darken as he looked daggers at the Paladin hovering over his Warlock. Had he thought he liked the fellow? Apparently he was wrong, because at the moment what he felt for this Gourrey bore nothing in the way of good emotion.

Crimson looked behind her to see the voidwalker, Grimthang, hovering his way across the landscape to get to her side. "It's been a while, Gourrey. How is the healing set coming?"

"Don't start on me about the shoes again. I really did need them for the healing set." Gourrey's face reddened, either in anger or embarrassment. It would be hard to tell when it came to the prideful Gourrey of Stormwind. He was all ego, and it was even worse when his friends were involved. "You can keep teasing me about needing them, but I did need them."

"I still say it was the pretty blue of them that you needed." Sheylann called out, drawing attention to her. "They matched your eyes perfectly. Though all the silver scroll work didn't hurt either, did it?"

"You two are never going to let me live it down, are you?" Gourrey shouted to the sky.

"No!" The answer came back in unison from both women.

Gourrey stomped his way toward the dungeon, "I wish I had never won them. Let's get going before I decide to ditch you and go farm instead."

Crimson took two steps after him, but she came up short seeing Tirion standing close to Sheylann. "By the Twisted Nether..." The words were almost a whisper.

"Awww crap." Sheylann hopped from one foot to the other for a few seconds, "She's going to bolt." She whispered to Tirion. "I can tell by the hesitation. Stop looking like you are plotting to murder her. Go talk to Gourrey or something, while I work my magic on Crimmy." Then the Night Elf rushed past Gourrey without a word.

Gourrey slowed, watching Sheylann latch her hand to Crimson's arm. The Night Elf pulling the Human to the side in private conversation. Confused, he looked over at Tirion. Then a look of understanding filtered on to his expression, "Ohhh, I keep forgetting about that."

"About what?" Tirion could not bring himself to believe that this Gourrey knew anything of the true situation that was transpiring before them.

"Nothing too horrible. Just that Crimson has a thing for Paladins, like us. It's probably what is bothering Sheylann. Trust me, it will be fine as long as we don't over cast our spells, and go all shiny on the poor Warlock. She is fairly obsessed with the Light, too bad it forsook her. She would have made one mad Discipline Priest." Gourrey leaned close so that his words could not be over heard. "Then again it might be interesting to see what she would do if we blow our entire range of cool downs at the same time. She could pass out right there, but I would wager she would try stuffing gold in our armor first."

Tirion's head snapped around to look at Gourrey. After what the other Paladin had just said he didn't know if he should be thanking the man for pointing out the Warlock's weak spot, or throttle him.

Sheylann was having troubles of her own. Crimson was in the middle of tracking down the hearthstone she had in her bag. It was a brand new one to replace the one she had left in Hearthglen. "Now, Crimmy, he offered to help do my dungeon quests. You don't think I could just let such an amazing chance go by?

"You could have brought in someone else to round out the party." Crimson snapped, as she dug deeper in the pack. Where was that damn stone?

"No, Nope. Nuh-uh. Not when the Supreme Commander is doing all this just so that he can get a few words in with everyone's favorite Warlock." Sheylann cooed as she wrapped an arm around Crimson's shoulders. The motion made it impossible for Crimson to move.

"Do you know why he wants to speak with me? Because I do and that is why I went out of my way to get out of Hearthglen." Crimson looked into the glowing eyes of her most trusted friend.

"Oh, the little thing of you having his spawn or some such nonsense. Is that it?" Sheylann lifted her white brows high. "It's nothing that this little dungeon run can't fix. I'm here. That means you will be dead at least." Sheylann looked thoughtful, then scowled. "Don't make me try and guess. The number always goes higher then I estimate and then you all taunt me for it."

Crimson gaped in disbelief. "That is why Tirion is here! You really think he is going to let me die in some piddly dungeon? Even if you are healing, I don't think I have a snowball's chance of dying today. Not with Gourrey trying to be awe-inspiring. Heck, he may even hold his aggro. And don't forget our Supreme Commander is going to be playing a mean game of body guard."

"Those two are not the only ones with a reputation to protect." Sheylann huffed, "When you run with me, you die. That's the way it goes, from noobs to those elitist jerks. I'm gonna take it as a challenge to see if I can get the Ashbringer face down in those stony hallways."

"And will there be a fifth member here to witness the debacle?" Crimson shot Sheylann a baleful stare.

"Of course. I won't run Tirion without a full party. I need someone to verify that my ability to kill everyone and everything that comes in contact with me is absolute."

"And who is your chosen witless today? Crimson started filtering names of past unfortunates to Sheylann's murderous rampages through her head.

"Random PuG." Sheylann said coolly. "I will not take the chance of someone saying I lied or it was rigged. I require neutrality."

Crimson flinched, "My everlasting pity to them. At least I know what I'm in for. This poor soul doesn't have a clue."

"That's the beauty of it. PuGs are a variable smorgasbord of raw untapped potential. They can be good or bad. Doesn't bother me because the audience is what I make of it." Sheylann explained, although Crimson never did grasp the point. "So are you willing to go dungeon with me, despite the fact I am throwing you in the middle of a Paladin ego party?"

"You are going to tell Gourrey I slept with Tirion, aren't you?" Crimson closed her eyes as she asked flatly. She really did not care what Gourrey thought, but there was Tirion to consider. Upsetting him any more than she already had was not going to be a good thing for her position.

"I have no doubt the subject will come up. After all, Tirion is only running with me so that he can be near you." Sheylann suddenly straightened and dropped a fist in her open palm, "That reminds me, if you are going to run around claiming to be me, there are things I need to know."

"Like what?"

"Like who I am sleeping with and how good they are in bed. You know, these are things that might come up in polite conversation."

Crimson choked as her brown eyes flared wide and latched on Sheylann, "Since when is your sex life considered polite conversation!?"

Sheylann's hands went to her hips, "I'm a druid. Half the jokes tossed at me are about my, not one but two, cat forms. So trust me, it comes up more than you think."

"I promise not to use your name in my sexual escapades again." Crimson put her hands up. Not really caring for much of the details Sheylann was ready to produce.

"Be that way about it then. But can you tell me one thing? Did you give him my name before or after?"

"Shey!" Crimson shrieked going flush.

Sheylann was undaunted, "I have a right to know if Tirion was screaming my name in utter ecstasy or not! There are bragging rights attached to that I am not going to just let slip by."

"He was not screaming your name." Crimson wished with all her heart Sheylann would drop the subject. She did not consider herself a prude, but this was taking things a little too far.

"Crimmy!" Sheylann frowned with dashed hopes. "I'm disappointed in you. This could have ruined my reputation."

"I thought your reputation was getting people killed."

"In certain circles, maybe I have a different one." Sheylann lifted herself to full height. She crossed her arms and looked down at Crimson disparagingly. "You didn't leave him moaning, begging, or screaming at all did you? I cannot express my disappointment with you. As one of my minions, I expect so much better, Crimmy.

"I am ready to go die now." Crimson put a hand on Sheylann's arm. Lowering her head, she led her back toward the dungeon entrance. "Because this subject is over."

As they came to stand near Gourrey and Tirion, Sheylann gave a victorious smile, "I was so good at talking her into running with us, that I tried to talk her out of it. Just to see if I could."

"So we are ready to get started?" Gourrey flipped his sword and reached down to pull his shield up before him.

"I already requested us a fifth." Sheylann tossed over her shoulder. Since Crimson was not slowing down.

"After you Highlord." Gourrey motioned to the doorway and they zoned in.

They entered the large open room. It did not take long before a form started to take shape. They watched as a man appeared before them. The Mage turned and brightened seeing Sheylann. He raised his arm and waved it over his head at her.

"No. Just No. Never." Sheylann pointed her hand at the Mage as he faded from view. "I am not opposed to Mages, but not that one. I swear he is stalking me. I keep seeing him everywhere!"

"He could have been decent." Crimson offered. She was standing between Gourrey and Tirion. Biting her lip as she realized how much larger than her these Paladins were. It was not doing much to ease her anxiety.

A Night Elf Rogue materialized. "Hi, guys! How is it going?"

Sheylann nodded approvingly. "This will do." Moving in a slow circle around him the side of her mouth turned up in a smirk, "Yes, he will do nicely."

"I am glad I meet with your approval." The Rogue winked at Sheylann then turned to look at the rest of the party, "Cenarius's Ghost! Is that Tirion Fordring?"

"Yes, Elf. It's me." Turning to Sheylann, Tirion asked, "Why are they all reacting this way?"

"I don't know. You run with me every Tuesday. I thought the rest of Azeroth would be used to it by now." The lie slipped out easily as Shey shrugged.

"Now that we have our fifth, I think it's time to lay down the ground rules." Gourrey turned to the rest. "First off, I'm the tank."

Sheylann groaned, "Here we go again." Then to Tirion she added "Brace yourself."

Gourrey was resolute. "Like I said, I'm the tank. That means, my dungeon, my rules. They are pretty basic. You follow them, and no one gets hurt. You choose not to follow them, you'll die."

"Sheylann is here. We're gonna die anyway." Crimson pointed out. The Druid crossed her arms over her chest and nodded in agreement.

"Fine then, I got a Sheylann dungeon macro all set up for this scenario. Never say I didn't come prepared." Gourrey shrugged his shoulders. "The Sheylann dungeon run survival guide, by everyone's favorite tank. Today we will be playing strip aggro. That means you can pull all the aggro you want! Don't get too excited DPS! For every mob you pull, you have to remove one piece of gear. For every pull you manage to behave yourself, you can replace a piece of gear."

"Not strip aggro again." Crimson gave an exasperated snort. "It's not like I can stop my DoT's mid roll."

"You can always just get naked now." The Rogue was smiling evilly as he applied poison to his daggers. "I have to say, so far this is proving to be the best dungeon run ever."

"I agree with Crimmy. I put this group together; I should get to make the rules." Sheylann was so upset having her power usurped she was talking with her hands.

"Look a weed!" Gourrey shouted and pointed down the hall.

"Where?!" Sheylann gasped and turned scanning the hall. The magical smoke enveloped her and she emerged as a cheetah in full run headed further into the dungeon.

"Well, there goes our soon to be naked healer. Let's get moving." Gourrey followed Sheylann around the corner.

The Rogue sprinted after them. Crimson only got a step forward before Tirion took her arm. "Stay back and be careful, Crimson."

A pained expression crossed her features as he said her name for the first time. "Thank you, Highlord. I almost forgot." Waving her hands before her with a melodic chanting; an imp appeared, and she inclined her head to it, "My protector has arrived." She swung around and moved after the party down the hall, "Dagnip, come. Sheylann is pulling again."

"Ayeee!" The imp screeched out following his mistress. "Why does she do that every time?"

Tirion moved after her. He rounded the corner to see Gourrey pulling three mobs backward. The Rogue working his blades into the back of one. Crimson was standing just in the doorway, a green line streaming from her hand as the affliction spells rolled. Taking in the rest of the room he saw Sheylann in a corner picking a flower of some sort. Seriously? Tirion could barely believe it.

Gourrey healed himself and threw his shield into the room gathering more monsters. "You can start helping anytime, Sheylann." He called.

Sheylann swung around and went panther. "No Problem. Wait here. I'll get more mobs!"

"That's not what I meant, Shey!" Gourrey taunted and consecrated before chasing off after the Druid.

"By the Light." Tirion's eyes were wide. "What is happening here?"

Crimson looked over at him and laughed, "Typical day in my neighborhood. You had best get up there, before things go south."

The Ashbringer flashed out and Tirion ran after the group.

Dagnip hopped around his mistress. "What is the Fordring doing here?"

"It's better you don't know, Dagnip. Keep your DPS low. Gourrey has implemented strip aggro again." Crimson followed the group slowly. She leaned over looting the corpses that trailed out before her.

"Like I care. What is he gonna do? Take out my earrings?" Dagnip muttered as he toddled along after Crimson. "You would think by this expansion, I would have gotten a pair of pants. Damn cold heart of Blizzard."

"What are you babbling about?" She sighed and started out after the group. The yells caught her attention in the room before her. Crimson came around the doorway to see Tirion pulling all the mobs in the room around behind him. Gourrey was working to get them back. "Oh dang."

Sheylann rushed back to Crimson's side and pointed, "I didn't even have to do anything to cause that. I swear." She giggled manically. "I hope Tirion wore his boxers today."

Crimson crossed her arms over her chest, "Hate to break it to you, Shey, but I would bet my Chopper that Gourrey gives the Supreme Commander a pass on this."

"I won't take that bet." Sheylann scowled, "Because now that you mention it, I agree. The good old boy Paladin buddy club. Next pull will be different."

"How so?" Crimson watched the mobs drop from across the room.

"Because I will make sure they know there is more at stake in this dungeon then their trash loot." Sheylann pinned her glowing eyes on Crimson.

"Could you please let that go?" Crimson whispered and rubbed her arms. "Because DoTing you up and ripping your soul out in fragments is starting to seem really appealing."

"I'll consider it." Sheylann felt a twinge of remorse for her friend.

"SHEYLANN!" Gourrey shouted as he looked up from the mobs, "Do you even remember what role you play?"

That did it. Remorse went out the window. Sheylann was waiting for a moment just like this. One where Gourrey's pretentiousness had pushed her just far enough that she was wanting a little pay back.

Crimson paled as she latched pleading eyes on Sheylann.

"I know my role here. It's you, if anyone, that is a bit lost on their positions in the party." Sheylann's long legs helped her move across the room in a sultry stalk.

"If you mean Tirion's aggro pull, it's more than understandable. We will work out the basics." Gourrey dropped the tip of his sword to the floor and rested on the hilt.

"No. You are so lost you don't even realize it's not your tanking I am referring to." The glowing eyes narrowed. "Let me put this in a way everyone here can understand." Sheylann moved to stand next to Tirion. "Everyone in this group who has slept with Crimmy raise their hand." Fingers interlacing with Tirions she lifted her arm high.

Crimson covered her face and groaned. It was not like Sheylann had left her without warning. She had known it was coming. Perhaps it had been too much to hope the Druid would be delicate about her approach though.

Gourrey stared around the room, "That's not funny, Shey. Drop the Highlord's hand."

"I don't think I will, and you should be raising yours." Sheylann pointed out. "Unless this is one time you are willing to let go your over inflated ego and forgo the achievement."

The meaning of her words shifted to Tirion. He left his hand up as he unlaced his fingers from Sheylann's. Watching Gourrey, daring the other Paladin to move, not that it mattered. The damage was already done. He knew exactly where everyone now stood. Knew why Sheylann had been so excited to bring him on this little adventure. "So you're her previous lover, Gourrey. I could have forgone the knowledge."

"Who said anything about previous? No one ever told me they were on the outs just yet." Sheylann broke the silence as she added, "In my case, it was entirely platonic in every sense of the word." The tension was oppressive as the Druid waited for the show to start.

Hope you enjoyed this week's edition! Thanks to Lostkiwi for helping me get this out on time. Review and let us know how we're doing. If you like our screwed up OCs and their crazy antics - AMCM74


	5. Chapter 5

**The Corruption of a Paladin**

Chapter 5 – Downing a Boss – Enter the Golden boy

The Rogue leaned back against the wall, "You certainly know how to crush a man's fantasies, Druid. I am feeling a bit left out of the group here now, so maybe after this run, the three of us can go rectify the situation." The Rogue's efforts to draw attention to himself, and circumvent the brewing hostilities had failed utterly. The Paladin stare down drawing on intense waves of emotion.

However, Sheylann's amusement was crushed by the Rogue's words. She tossed him a scathing glance that promised future retaliations for his thoughts.

"Crim." Gourrey broke his steely blue eyes away from Tirion to look at her small dark figure. "Could I have a word?"

Lifting a chin in bravado, because that was all she had. "Of course."Although her feet remained rooted to her spot near the doorway. Since she was closest to the dungeon exit. Sheylann and the Rogue could run her down. That was a given, but the Paladins would be hard pressed to keep up with her even on a good day. Finally one logical mark in their favor. Heavy plate was equal to easier escape.

"Alone Crim." Gourrey started toward Crimson in a stalking stride the gave away just how angry he was. This was Gourrey. He didn't get mad or jealous in the past, but this had crossed a line with him, and Crimson was going to know just how far she had gone.

"Here is good. Witnesses, I may need them." Crimson back pedaled a step for every one Gourrey took toward her. She looked at Sheylann. Making sure the Druid knew Crimson blamed her for the mess she was now in.

"He is not the only one who is going to be calling you into account for your actions, girl." Tirion's voice was low and although he looked calm, the eyes were a clear give away. Crimson was going to have to do some heavy rep grinding to get her faction back up with the Argent Crusade after this.

Sheylann landed her hands on her hips, "Going after the Warlock and not each other? Did not see that coming. I was certain they would puff up and exchange harshly worded rhetoric." Then to the Rogue, "Then, butt heads and get each other killed throughout the rest of our run."

The Rogue looked back at her in stunned awe and whispered, "And why would you do something like that? It's borderline insanity."

Sheylann leaned near. Settled her hands under his chin to close his mouth. "For the amusement of it all dear man. I understand you are all stabby stabby, but do try to keep up."

Crimson broke in with am indignant huff, "I really do not see where any of you can blame me for my actions."

Gourrey took a stalking step forward, but threw his hand out to point at Tirion, "Crim, did you forget who that is? It's Highlord Fordring, for the Light's sake. You just can't go around seducing every Paladin you come across."

"Do you really want me rolling out the names of highly titled ladies with vastly impressive deeds under their name that you have tripped over?" Crimson tossed back with narrowed eyes.

"Or into..." Sheylann raised her voice making sure all could hear. "And that list would contain names across factions I might add."

"Shey!" Gourrey turned his attention from Crimson. "Don't you dare try to make comparisons!"

"Oh please, you can't possibly be the hypocritical?" The Druid crossed her arms over her chest. Sometimes, just sometimes, having all this damning information on her minions came in handy.

"That may be sound logic for him." Tirion's tone commanded attention. Everyone turning to set eyes on his quietly seething temper. "But it certainly cannot be aimed in my direction. So would you care to explain why I am finding myself in this uncomfortable situation, Crimson."

The initial response that came to Crimson's mind was to point at Sheylann and scream, blame her! But she could not bring herself to be that childish. Although it was true. Sheylann had instigated all of this. With her attempt at playing the NPC quest giver. Crimson decided to go a different route. The dark brown eyes blinked innocently. Completely for effect, "Tirion, you may be able to get away with such displays before everyone else here, but I was in that chamber in Hearthglen. I remember the maids that entered your room, and their reaction to their half naked Highlord."

"There was no reaction girl."

"Exactly. It was as if it was a common occurrence to have a woman in your chambers. They didn't seem the slightest bit surprised." Crimson's assumptions on that day had not dimmed, "Not one of them paid you the slightest peek as you stood there wet and dripped in a thin pair of loosely laced trousers."

"Where they under a vow of chastity?" Sheylann offered in sudden curiosity.

"Why would my cleaning staff take vows of celibacy?" Tirion snapped over at the Night Elf. The suggestion was ludicrous.

"By the Light, I would have at least looked!" Sheylann had a brief moment of shock, "I mean your a geezer, but still I would care to wager you are pretty defined under all that plate, and I'm not a Paladin girl." A look to Crimson, she asked "Is he ripped?"

"Like titanium." Crimson smiled dreamily with a sultry look in her eyes.

"Ohhh," Sheylann raised her eyebrows at Tirion, "Yeah, I would look too."

Ignoring that, Tirion sighed deeply trying to remain calm. "What does that have to do with the maids not looking at me?"

"Because they must be used to it!" Crimson and Sheylann shouted at him at once. The level of their voices so loud Tirion stepped back. An involuntary reaction to the pressure their verbal assault was having on him.

Even Gourrey turned to look at Tirion, "Dang, you too?"

Ignoring Gourrey's comment, Crimson leveled her eyes on Tirion, "I realized you were more active then we has surmised in Northrend while I was sitting in that tub. Honestly Tirion, you should have informed the rest of us unfortunates that you're a man whore."

"Are you telling me you were not embarrassed to be found there?" It was Tirion's turn to be stunned on how he had misread the situation.

"Why would I be embarrassed about that? I'm a nefarious Warlock that had so obviously compromised you." Crimson blinked in wonder. "I was surprised I didn't get a new title for it. Defiler or something close to that.

Sheylann was laughing. Not just any laughter, this was all consuming. She struggled to breathe under it's effects and sunk to her knees. "Dying." She wheezed out. "Crimmy, embarrassed by Pally sex." A new bout of hilarity hit her again. She wrapped her arms around her torso. "Someone, heal."

The Rogue leaned down and slapped her face in an effort to bring the Druid back to herself. The laughter stopped and silence reigned. Crimson and Gourrey shifted nervously. Their expressions both wary.

"Oh, dude, you should not have done that." Gourrey whispered as he shook his head slowly.

Sheylann rose and dusted herself off. "Thank you for that." She moved slowly to reach up and unstrap the shoulder pads from the Rogue. Then put out her hands to him, "Chest piece."

"Chest piece?" He shrugged and pulled it off. Tossing it to Sheylann he asked, "Why?"

"Because we are playing strip aggro." Sheylann leaned on his body and tilted up her chin to him.

"But I haven't pulled any aggro." The Rogue smiled down at her.

"Not yet." Sheylann laid a hand on his chest and drew a little circle in a seductive manner. "But there is that Boss and his patrol behind you to consider." With that she shoved him as hard as she could.

The Boss roared and charged. "Crap, Druid!" The Rogue yelled as he vanished from sight in a puff of smoke.

Sheylann frowned and her eyes narrowed at the Rogue's well schooled action. Damn that PUG, he certainly knew his skills. "Damn it, he didn't die!" She raised her eye brows seeing the Boss and his minions charging in her direction. There was no hesitation as she shadow melded.

"TYPICAL SHEY! TYPICAL!" Gourrey turned to Tirion, "Quick Bubble Hearth!" Without thought Tirion followed along with Gourrey's words. Both Paladins were encased in a sphere of light, and the glow of their hands flashed as they faded from view.

Crimson standing by the door opened her eyes wide. Well, there went her not dying for the day. As the monsters closed in on her. The first blow sending her back into the stone wall. She came back to her feet slowly. Oh, that really hurt. She looked up to see another swipe incoming, and Crimson reacted on instinct. The Howl of Terror rent the air and all the monsters turned and ran. Crimson blinked in shock. The boss wasn't immune to Fear effects? A slow smile of evil determination lifted her lips and she began summoning Grimthang.

Sheylann came back to sight as her hands reached to the sky in a healing spell. "Get him Crimmy!"

The boss rushed back at Crimson. This time the Warlock threw up her hand. "He's not immune to Fear!" He turned and fled again as Grimthang pulled the aggro of his escorts.

"I noticed!" Sheylann rushed across the room with her hands reaching above her head again. "Why do you think I came unstealthed?"

HoTs and DoTs were abundant as the Warlock and Druid worked their way around the room trading aggro and trying to conserve Mana. Both striving to out last their attackers and down the Boss.

Tirion watched as the Tavern in Hearthglen came into view. Looking over at Gourrey, he blinked, "Wait. What about the others?"

"Eh, The Rogue and Shey will be fine. Crimson is probably dead by now though." Gourrey stretched in a lazy motion.

Tirion's eyes flared wide, "We did nothing and left an innocent to die?" He reached out to grab hold of Gourrey's pauldron. "How could you make me do such a thing?"

"Ich." Gourrey shrugged and looked off at the bar, "She's a Warlock. Doesn't scream innocent to me. Plus Sheylann will just revive her, and then they will summon us back when it's safe."

"I cannot believe you just said that!" Tirion snarled and shoved the other Paladin away from him.

"You're right. Safe and Sheylann are oxymorons." Gourrey pointed over at the bartender, "While we are here wanna get a drink?"

Tirion felt an all consuming desire to punch Gourrey in the back of the head as hard as he could. How could the other man be so callous? "No, I do not want a drink. That is what got me in this mess to begin with." Tirion considered right then and there to swear off all alcohol.

Gourrey stopped and looked over at Tirion, "You were drinking with Crimson? That would explain her lapse in judgment then. She can't drink, and I mean at all. I have seen her fall face first off her chair after a sip of Dwarven stout."

"Are you saying I took advantage of the Warlock?" Tirion narrowed his eyes on Gourrey.

Gourrey stiffened and leaned away putting his hands up before him, "That didn't really come out as I intended, Highlord."

Tirion leveled his eyes on the other man, "I certainly hope so."

The call of summon came and both men soon found themselves standing in the dungeon. Crimson was looking over a fancy new trinket and Sheylann was snarling "Damn Rogue dropped group. I wanted to kill him so badly."

"Sounds like a smart move to me." Crimson looked up from the loot.

Gourrey started laughing, "By the Light Crim! Did you manage to kill him on your own?" Tirion was about to ask the same thing as the Paladins stood shoulder to shoulder.

"No, I healed and Grimthang tanked." Sheylann dropped to the floor and crossed her legs. "Now we have to finish the run ourselves. Because I do not want a fifth any more. Worthless PuG!"

"Oh no." Gourrey stepped near the summoner "Crim, come help me. I have the perfect option for a fifth."

"NO!" Sheylann's eyes flashed. "Not him!"

Crimson laughed, "Let me help you with that." She walked over and helped Gourrey start the summon.

"Tirion stop them!" Sheylann looked to the Highlord.

Tirion shook his head, "From what I have seen so far, I am going to side with Gourrey on this one."

Sheylann gnashed her teeth, "That is not the way you achieve minionship, Highlord!"

To Tirions surprise a Night Elf Druid appeared. He was very tall with green hair and glowing golden eyes. He looked around the room and saw Sheylann, "You didn't tell me Mistress Sheylann was going to be here too. Can I drop group now, please?"

"We need you Goldenleaf." Gourrey reached up to set his hand on the young Night Elf's shoulder. "You can back up heal for Sheylann."

"No one needs to back up heal for me! I wanna tank now." Sheylann snarled and went bear.

"Then I will back up tank for you, Shey." Gourrey tossed Crimson a smile. Crimson smiled back knowing that Sheylann was going to blow up on them very soon.

Goldenleaf turned to see Tirion and shook his head, "Hello, Highlord Tirion Fordring. How did my mentor con you into this dungeon run?"

"You are not surprised to see me here?" Tirion was fast coming to the realization there was something special about this Druid.

"Not really, Sheylann is my mentor. I am no longer surprised by anything that happens in Azeroth. After all, when one spends their evenings in book club meetings sipping tea with Chromie..."

Sheylann launched herself at Golden and pulled hard on his long green hair. "HUSH YOU!" Then hissing low "If you don't keep your mouth shut, I am going to send a report to your father and have him take over your training."

"Yes ma'am." Golden frowned and shook his head.

"Who is the boys father?" Tirion asked in curiosity, "Have I met him?"

Golden looked nervous and Gourrey waved his arm "That's my boy!" The statement came out to quickly.

Tirion looked shocked, "The Druid appears to be all Night Elf, Gourrey. You would not be lying to me?"

"Nope. Crim's his mother." Gourrey pointed over at the Warlock.

"Yup, that's my baby." Crimson walked over and hugged the Druid close.

"Please don't, _mom._" Golden cringed. "Yup, they are my parents. I'm a throw back to a Night Elf ancestor."

"On what side?" Tirion laughed, knowing that for whatever reason everyone here was going out of their way to keep Goldenleaf's true identity a secret.

"My side." Sheylann tossed out.

"And who are you related too Sheylann? Crimson or Gourrey?" Tirion was actually starting to find the conversation more then humorous.

"Neither, duh!" Sheylann waved her hand. Then looking to Crimson and Gourrey she snapped. "I told you it was a bad idea to summon him."

Golden set his pack down and started pulling things out of it. He dropped a Pony Keg first.

Sheylann rushed over and slid on her knees before it. "Did I say I didn't want him here? I was wrong, so very very wrong." She lifted a huge tankard and chugged hard.

Golden smiled knowingly and dropped his Alliance banner and a tent.

"Do you have any food, Golden?" Gourrey leaned over and availed himself to the keg.

"Sure do." Golden dropped a Fish feast and a Large Cake. "I know the inside of a dungeon isn't the place for a picnic, but seeing as I have one with me." He dropped his umbrella and settled a blanket and basket under it."

"Is there anything you haven't set out?" Crimson sat down and rummaged through the picnic basket.

"Let's see, my mailbox, a steam tonk, and I forgot my Nogginfogger in the vault!" Golden whistled sharply and an Argent Squire rushed past Tirion to Golden's side.

"That's my Squire!" Tirion gasped, "Where did you run off too boy?"

The boy slipped behind Goldenleaf, and the Druid looked down, "Well, actually he hates the cold of Northrend, Supreme Commander. Do not think badly of him for coming over to serve me. I bribed him with a remote control race car, and he really likes the sidecar on my chopper."

"Don't you ever get tired of lugging around all that crap?" Sheylann filled her tankard again.

"Not really. I prefer all the comforts of home, just do not prefer being at home." Goldenleaf handed the squire and note and patted the boy's head before he ran off. "Any where that gets me far away from the parents and their endless nagging."

"Aren't you with your parents now?" Tirion smiled. They really were not covering their secret to well. He figured he would know the Druid's true identity in a matter of hours at this rate.

Golden's head snapped up and he stammered, "Yes! Yes I am. Have you seen my pet Turkey? He is magnificent." Golden diverted as he set the bird down. Only to watch it run into the campfire after sensing it's true destiny.

Tirion looked at the cooked bird and then to Golden "You might need to get another bird."

"I need to figure out why he keeps doing that." Golden frowned. "Excuse me while I revive him again."

Sorry it's late. This is an unedited version, I will upload the secondary version at a later date. AMCM74


	6. Chapter 6

The Corruption of a Paladin

Chapter 6 – City Life

Stormwind

The gryphons landed in moments of each other. Gourrey was the first one to start his way out of the landing area. He was halted within steps by a pretty little human priest and dwarf shamaness. Sliding into his typical devil may care attitude. The light flirting tones filtered in with feminine giggles.

Tirion watched as the rest of his party walked past the scene. To them it was a common enough occurrence, so no one took notice of it.

Crimson made her way to the ramp, but Sheylann looked to Tirion. She made a face at Gourrey, the moment she realized what was holding the Highlord up. "Don't bother saying anything to him, even coming from you it wont help." She slipped her arm around Tirion's, and pulled him along. Goldenleaf towering over them as he brought up the rear.

Crimson had waited at the bottom of the ramp for her party. When they reached her, she continued to move further into the city. The silence on her part was deafening. Tirion was just starting to feel actual despair. This group of mercenaries made completely no sense to him. He was starting to think the male Druid was the sanest one in the bunch, and he carried a pet turkey around that willingly cooked itself for entertainment.

A loud shrill voice split the air. "CRIMMMM HEEEEEEE!"

The tension and fear was palpable from everyone surrounding him. The utter panic filling even Sheylann's glowing eyes caused Tirion a moment of dread. What he had seen of this Night Elf so far was that she feared nothing. But now the world did a full reversal.

Goldenleaf's voice rang out, "Doomkin powers activate!" as a puff of magical gray smoke swirled around him.

Following his lead, Sheylann jumped to the side and transformed herself into a tree. Crimson turned looking up at Tirion. The liquid brown eyes beseeching. A long moment he felt his heart stop at the terror held there, but not knowing what was wrong there was nothing he could do.

"Oh, Crimmy, I have missed you so much!" A red haired female Paladin launched her self at Crimson. The arms locking firmly around the Warlock in a breath taking hug. "I just can't live without you."

"Of course, you can." Crimson struggled in the hold. Then gasping for air, "You could at least try."

The large green eyes looked down at the Warlock, as if she has suggested something totally irrational. "No really, I just can't. I was trying to do this quest on my own, but two guys aggroed in on me. I can't handle them without your help." Looking over at Tirion, she stopped. The smile fell and a dangerous gleam entered her eyes. "Who is the new guy?"

Tirion got the distinct impression that he was being assessed as a possible threat to the woman. However he was at a loss as to what had the young Paladin on high alert. Crimson was not privy to the the expression the girl tossed him. Since the Paladin's look changed when the Warlock could see her face.

The moment the arms dropped, Crimson face palmed. "Brigidaeval, that is Highlord Tirion Fordring." Crimson was always forgetting how young Brigidaeval was to her class. It was still amazing to Crimson that Brig did not know who the Highlord was.

There was no way that everyone could know who he was. Although without realizing, Tirion was like minded with Crimson. Seeing that this woman was with the Order of Light and a Paladin. She really should have some idea. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance young Paladin."

"Highlord?" Brigidavel blinked her green eyes at the title She paused for a moment in silent wonder. "I don't have that name yet. Can I get it? Is it hard?" She turned her head to Crimson seeking guidance rather then Tirion.

"No. You cannot get that title, ever. None of us can." Crimson waved her arms before her, sliding a glance over at the Highlord to make sure he was not getting annoyed with them. "Tirion is a very special man. He is something of a legend."

It was at this moment Gourrey decided to saunter past them. He started to slow, but seeing Brigidaeval standing with them kept moving. A stoney expressionless look locking on his features as he passed.

"Hiya, Gourrey." The taunting tone was accompanied by a slight upthrust of Brig's chin. The red hair tossed back over a shoulder as she settled her gaze on him.

"Hello, ex-wife." Was all the more Gourrey ground out, and he kept moving until out of sight. Which was a good thing as Crimson saw it. Since the two were both mainly Protection Paladins and in constant competition for the same job as tank.

Brig gave a smug smirk when the male Paladin was far enough away, "He still wants me." Then to Tirion, she added, "I'm really first wife. Crimmy is second wife. The Druid is nothing. No matter what Gourrey tries to tell you."

The tree rustled and disappeared, although Brigidaeval was the only one to miss it. Sheylann sunk low in her stealth panther form. She stalked forward, claws out, teeth bared. This had nothing to do with Gourrey and everything to do with Sheylann's minioning of Crimson. Which Brigidaeval had the natural talent of stealing at the most in opportune times.

Golden honked in panic and slammed his foot down on the other Druid's tail at the last second. Sheylann's paws swinging wildly with Brigidaeval just millimeters out of reach. It seemed to Goldenleaf that he spent more time keeping his mentor from trouble then actually learning anything from her. Even sadder for him was that seemed to be the way she wanted it.

"Ohhh Crimmy, you brought your little bird pet!" Brigidaeval smiled up at Golden. Although it was odd to call the massive owlbeast little. Reaching in her pack, she pulled out her prized possession. An adorable baby Moonkin that cuddled close to her plated feet. The large eyes blinking with sicken adorableness. "I keep my sweet little baby with me all the time. He gets so sad when I leave his side. Don't you little fella, you miss your momma when she goes away, don't you?" The little moonkin rushed around planting flowers, before coming back to Brigidaeval's side. It fluttered it's wings as it looked up at her.

Tirion could not help, but smile at the tiny creature. Unable to help himself, he chuckled a bit, which drew Brigidaeval's attention back to him. It was then, she finally took any real interest in him at all. The gleaming light of the Ashbringer causing the other Paladin's eyebrows to rise.

"Oh, I really like that sword. Where did you get it?" She moved around to take in the full length of the Ashbringer. Then peeking around Tirion to Crimson again, she asked in complete innocence, "Can I get one?"

This time Tirion could not control his expression of shocked horror. Sheylann growled low and renewed her efforts to get at Brigidaeval. Golden puffed into his cat form. He disappeared from sight and latched his paws around Sheylann's tail. For all the good it did, as he was slowly pulled across the cobblestone for his efforts.

"Brig, sweety, that's the Ashbringer." Crimson moved over to set a gentle hand on Brig's arm. "You can't tank with it."

"I know. It's a two hander, but it's pretty." Brigidaeval shot a scathing glance at Tirion, "But I really prefer protection. That way no one can get to my Crimson until they go through me. And they will have to go through me." The green eyes fairly glowed in challenge.

Sheylann was crushed under Golden's weight. Since he was not taking any chances after that remark. As far as Shey was concerned Crimson was her premier subordinate. There was no way the two would go much longer without a show down of some sort. Sheylann reached out with her claws digging deep gashes into the stone below her. Golden would pay for his interference!

"Where was your quest again?" Crimson managed to squeeze out between clenched teeth. It was becoming clear that the situation was about to explode.

"I don't know." Brigidaeval frowned. "I took a gryphon to somewhere to turn one in. They gave me another and I followed that, but then I saw another and went to get that and it just went on from there. I ended up getting so lost I had to hearth back. I would be lost out there forever if you had not taught me how to use the hearth stone."

"So you completed some quests on your own?!" Crimson's face brightened to look as luminous as the sun. The smile was so stunning to Tirion's eyes. It was as if all the power of Light in Azeroth had been summoned into her being.

"No. I never actually completed any." Brig huffed and rolled her eyes. "They got to hard or boring. So I decided to wait for you to come help me."

Tirion watched the Light vanish as quickly as it had come. The pretty little face dropping forward so that the hair covered her eyes. The shoulders shook as tiny drops of water silently dripped to the cobblestone road. Crimson reached up and wiped her eyes. Careful to keep her face adverted until she had done so. Finally lifting it she sighed. "What was it like where you were questing?"

"There were trees." Brig smiled sweetly, " Oh ,oh and there was water and butterflies? Are you going to help me? Do you know where I was?"

Crimson reached out a shaking hand and waved her fingers at Brigidaeval, "Give me your quest log." She turned sad eyes on Tirion. "I will be back in a bit." Then mouthed without any noise "I hope."

Brigidaeval smiled sweetly to Crimson and gave her a hug. "I am so sorry to be such a noob and bother to you Crimson." Then looking over at Tirion the green eyes narrowed in open hostility and mouthed. "Go. Away."

Tirion stepped back from the duo. Then watched the two walked slowly back to the gryphon master. The female Paladin pointing excitedly to her quest log that was now in Crimson's hands. "By the Light, I think I have seen the face of hell."

Sheylann and Goldenleaf came unstealthed at his feet and rolled around in their struggles. "Let me bite her one time! Just once, I have had my rabies shots."

Golden let his superior go and sat back, "If you bite her, then you will have to return to Staghelm for punishment. Do you want that?"

"She took my minion! I swear she is doing it on purpose. It would be worth a lecture from Staghelm. " Sheylan puffed back into her Night Elf form. Although she was still shaking in rage. Golden cast her a serious look, and she calmed a bit. "Okay, maybe not, but still. I hate that Paladin. She has been hijacking Crimmy for months now." Turning to Tirion, still in a pissy mood, Sheylann let fly in her fury. "I told you the Warlock was a saint. How does she tolerate the woman? How?! That one would still be in Northshire Abby running in circles looking for the door, if not for Crimmy. She tries to help everyone that comes across her, but I swear some are really beyond it."

Tirion felt his headache coming back on. It seemed as if the Warlock unwittingly cast a spell on everyone who encountered her. Sheylann, Gourrey, Brigidiaeval, and himself had seemed to fall completely under it's grasp. The only one who didn't seem to care over much was Golden. Was it possible that Brigidaeval intentionally undermining Sheylann to Crimson, without the Warlock realizing it? That would be an act of ingenious ability. It would also borderline between insanity and supreme courage. "I'm not sure Crimson did Azeroth a service or not helping the girl. Who is responsible for training her? It's clear they are failing utterly at it if she is unable to quest on her own by now."

"She can do it on her own. Brig just bats her doe eyes at Crimson and leads her off, and as you just witnessed it works like a charm. You should have given the Helm of the Damned to Brigidaeval. She could have been trapped to the Frozen throne instead of ruining my plans. The undead would be cowering in their graves forever." Sheylann let out a long sound of exasperation. "This is wrong! I want my Warlock back."

"Just let it go. Brigidaeval has Crimson in her clutches now. It will be hours, if not days, before the Warlock gets back to us. Why don't we just go about our business?" Golden tried to be the voice of reason, "What are we after here anyway?"

"That's right, I needed something out of my bank vault for my dungeon quest." Sheylann nodded. Although she had little motivation to go back to dungeon without Crimson there to torment.

Tirion watched as Golden's face fell. The Druid put up his hands and hedged backward. "I don't wanna."

"Really Golden, its not that bad, I just have to sell and then hit the mail box, and then we can get to my bank vault. We will be out of here in less then ten minutes."

Golden leaned to Tirion and whispered, "Ten days, if we are lucky. Crimson normally cleans those vaults for her. Sheylann wants to talk about qualifying for sainthood. That alone could do it."

"I heard you Golden!" Sheylann scowled and looped arms with Tirion again and jerked him close. "Stop trying to run him off. He is Tirion Fordring! There is no way he is going to be frightened off by a little bank tab."

"He should take the lesson he learned from Gourrey and Bubble Hearth to safety. I know I would. If I was given the choice." Golden turned and walked toward the Auction House.

"Ignore him." Sheylann made a face at Goldenleaf's back. She walked over to a small shop. Stopping by the door she motioned to Tirion, "I will just be a moment. Don't go anywhere."

Tirion looked around the city after Sheylann rushed inside. It was clean and pleasant. He turned and noticed a few people slowing down and looking at him.

"Isn't that Fordring?" Someone said over the random voices.

Another joining in, "No way, what would Tirion be doing in Stormwind. He's in Hearthglen now."

"That's the Ashbringer! It has to be Tirion Fordring."

That was it. Like a magnet the crowd began to draw in around him. Tirion had never considered the possibility of being mobbed by members of the Alliance. Now that it was happening, he was being hard pressed not to be pushed over on the small Gnome that was now clinging to his left leg. He scanned the crowd and then eyes flared wide as he looked back down at the Gnome. Was the little fellow actually humping his boots?! By the Light, he was!

"Alright, I'm done in there." Sheylann came out of the shop to see Tirion in a swarm of people. He was holding a gnome in an out stretched arm. "Seriously, Tirion. You are such an attention whore. I wasn't even gone three minutes."

"Sheylann!" Tirion shouted in some distress, "I did not start this."

Shey jumped in the air and shifted into her bird form. Then dropped down next to Tirion. She grabbed the gnome away and set the fellow down. "Back off everyone! He is just a Paladin. Like the thousands of others that run through here every day. Nothing impressive about him at all. The sword yes. The man no."

"Is there some sort of event going on?" Someone called out.

"An event?" Sheylann looked over at Tirion. For a moment she considered selling him off to the highest bidder. There would be some heavy profit in that. She reconsidered immediately. The facts were Tirion would refuse to cooperate and Crimson would be furious. Damn stubborn Paladins and jealous Warlocks, that plan could have turned a tidy profit. "No there is no event going on. Tirion was just dungeon running with me and..." The amount of invite to group and guild spam choked Sheylann's mind and she was literally knocked on her knees. "No!" She shouted, "I am not going to run one more thing! She shouted at the people before her. If only Crimson was there, a nice Howl of Terror would have come in so handy. "Now go away and let me clean my vault!

Sheylann latched her fingers into the neck of Tirion's chest piece and dragged him through the crowd. The people there begrudgingly moving out of her way. She stopped at the seemingly innocent mailbox. Sheylann stared at it for a moment before taking a fortifying breath.

"Yes! Successful auctions! Money, money, gold!" Sheylann sang a little song as she cheered. Then a sudden frowned came, "And stuff."

Tirion watched her start sorting through endless mail. Several minutes passed and Sheylann started to growl. It was a deep sound between frustration and irritation, and Tirion could have sworn he had heard this sound in a dragon cave before. Sheylann turned her glowing eyes to Tirion for a moment. He had the almost over whelming desire to pull the Ashbringer for defense before she snapped "Open a pack."

Tirion's eyes widened, "I don't carry one. There really is no need for me to do so. Since I never go on any long journeys without my men, and they carry the supplies."

Just then Golden sauntered by. He stopped at the mailbox. "I got you covered, Highlord Fordring." He pulled out several large bags. Tossing them to Tirion. "You can pay me back later."

Tirion realized instantly that was where the young Night Elf had wandered off to, and for this purpose. Sheylann wasted no time before dropping thing in his new bags. Random useless crap that would better be suited to a dragon with a severe case of hoarding. Tirion choked and pulled his bag away when she produced a 'Squished Rabbit Carcass.' "No. No way, I draw the line at that."

"But they don't stack and I have quite a few of them." Sheylann whined like a child being denied a toy."

"The Highlord said no, Sheylann. Do you really want to upset him over a smelly dead rabbit?" Golden said in a pacifying tone. "Besides if Crimson were here, she would make you throw it out."

"Fine, I will put it in my vaults. Nothing ever goes bad in there. Stays fresh forever." Sheylann looked at the offending object hanging from her hand. "This one is a little ripe though. I'll mail it to Varian. He deserves it for calling me a blight."

"You're not serious!" Tirion gasped out in open horor.

But Golden shook his head and shrugged, "Sadly, she is. Sheylann and Varian have had quite the stormy relationship since he returned."

"Sheylann and Varian?" Tirion could not believe what he was hearing. There was no way. Absolutely no way the temperamental King of Stormwind could have any real connection with Sheylann. He just could not conceive it.

"Golden!" Sheylann scowled over as she tried mashing the rabbit into a small box. "Stop spreading lies."

"It's not a lie. You have been out to get him since he showed up and sent Bolvar off." Golden's glowing golden eyes flashed. An eye brow cocked up, "After all you spent most of your time rescuing Bolvar over and over again from Black Rock. If I had a silver piece for every time I had to get Chromie too... OUCH!"

"Not another word, Golden! Not one more word or I am going to tank a dungeon with three Life Taping Warlocks and make you heal!"

Tirion smirked in an almost cocky fashion. A look he would never have possessed before this day, "I thought you were not a Paladin-Kinda-girl."

Sheylann's head came around to glare at him. Not that Tirion cared. He was getting used to her now. "I was rescuing him! You know, playing the hero. Like you have room to talk, Lich King kill stealer."

Before Tirion could throw down a come back Golden jumped between them, "Whoa, whoa! Easy there. Isn't there something in your vault we need to be finding, Sheylann?"

"I almost forgot!" Sheylann struggled up the stairs to the Stormwind Bank. She dragged several over full bags behind her.

Once she came to the teller, the man sighed. It was clear he knew her well. "Really Sheylann. There isn't anymore room in here for your stuff. Could you consider..."

"NO!" Sheylann actually screamed at the poor man. "It's MINE. ALL MINE! I am not getting rid of a single thing, and you can't make me!"

"But Druid, I happen to know there are several items that would not harm you in relinquishing."

"But what if I need them. What if one of them gets discontinued. What if... Oh drat. I don't have any more room do I?" Sheylann looked from her bank to her bags. She could always mail stuff to her friend Leki the Gnomish Warrior. She can and had done that on several occasions, but right now it wasn't feasible.

Golden once again, the voice of reason, looked over the tabs. "We could use the herbs for some Alchemy and put the products up for auction? I means seriously Sheylann, you have six stacks of Peacebloom in here."

"Fine, oh mighty and supreme Drug Lord of Azeroth. We will do it your way." Sheylann huffed exchanging her items for alchemy materials. "But you are going to help me. I do not want to spend the day developing potions, flasks, and vials only to get stuck running the Auction house alone. It gets to time consuming"

"Only if I get to experiment with some of it." Golden countered. "I don't mind mixing materials, but I get bored going for profit all the time. It needs to be interesting."

"Fine, fine." Sheylann suddenly got an evil glow in her eyes. "We do have Tirion here to test the results out on."

Tirion had an uneasy feeling overcome him. "Wait? What?" There was no way this was going to turn out good.


	7. Chapter 7

The Corruption of a Paladin

Chapter 7 – High as a Kite

Tirion sat on a short wall in a secluded part of the Mage District. He was watching with more curiosity then was necessary as Sheylann and Goldenleaf worked with flowers, vials, bottles and various other Alchemy materials. He hated to admit it, but he was feeling a bit jealous of their talents. The only thing that soothed his bruised ego was that they were Druids, and as such one with nature. That had to be why they were so blessed in the skill.

Golden stopped in his mixing and pulled up one vial. Swirling the contents he frowned. "Sheylann, look at this one."

Sheylann set down the weeds she was sorting into piles. "What about it?" She cocked up one silver eyebrow.

"It's blue." Golden pointed out.

"I can see that. What's wrong with blue?"

"It's suppose to be a healing potion. Which are, in general, red." Golden jumped back as Sheylann lurched over at him.

She pulled the vial up and tipped it from side to side. Testing the viscosity of the liquid. "What did you make it with? No, never mind." She looked over at the Highlord, "Okay, Tirion, you are up!"

Tirion shook his head slowly. "Can't you find someone else better suit to your purposes? I am not feeling all that confident at the moment."

"I have tested them out on lots of human guinea pigs over the years, and not one of them has perished." Sheylann motioned to Goldenleaf, "Besides, we are Druids. You're a Paladin. Between us there is nothing we can't heal, cleanse, purify, or decurse. Also, I am a master at reviving the dead. Crimmy can attest to that. So what is there to fear?"

"That I end up like Goldenleaf's turkey." Tirion grumbled. She had valid arguments.

Goldenleaf scowled and flinched at the Highlord's words. "I never tested my potions on that bird! Not once not ever. Please do not mock him. He happens to try very hard, for a turkey."

Sheylann moved over and stuffed the vial into Tirion's hand. Then whispered low, "That is not to say, I never have slipped him a drug here or there." Then she crossed her arms. The look she cast practically daring him to refuse. "Drink up, Highlord."

"Fine then." Tirion grabbed the bottle firm in hand. He sloshed the vial back. How bad could it be? The liquid gone, he tossed the vial back to Sheylann.

"Feel any different?" Sheylann clinched the glass close to her chest. Hot excitement as she awaited a reaction of some type.

"No." Tirion smirked. He savored Sheylann's disappointment in that moment. "Although I have to say, it tastes pretty good." A burst of light encased him, that in no way had anything to do with the potion. Tirion cried out, stunned at the Moonfire spell that wracked his body. Dark eyes latching to Sheylann with Damn accusation. She stood completely innocent, this time. Then looked to Golden, who stood in Moonkin form.

Sheylann turned to her student, "What did you do that for?" As if she could not have guessed for herself.

Golden shifted back to his Night Elf form effortlessly, "To see if he has a rejuvenation effect that we were missing. Anything Highlord?"

Tirion laughed, "Nope."

Goldenleaf shook his head, "Damn and I blew my cooldown and trinket on that."

"Sorry, Elf." Tirion stretched, "Looks like your potion was a dud." He sat back on the wall enjoying the look of disappointment on their faces. Reaching down to pull of his plate gloves and rubbed his hands together.

"Show me the mats you used, Golden." Sheylann started walking over to the pile. "There should have been some effect. We must have missed it somehow."

"HIGHLORD!" Golden shouted.

Sheylann turned to see Tirion pulling off his boots. Which was quickly followed by his shoulderpads. "Tirion? Are you playing strip aggro without the aggro?"

"What? No it's just getting warm in all this plate. Besides, it's a wonderful sunny day. I have a desire to feel the grass under my feet." Tirion tossed his chest plate up on the wall.

Goldenleaf looked almost pale. "This isn't like the time we tested that potion on Gourrey that turned out to be a powerful aphrodisiac, is it?"

Sheylann shook her head, "No, the materials are completely wrong, and I still suspect Gourrey was lying about the effects for his personal gain."

"Shhh!" Tirion stood up in high alert. "I think that squirrel just said something!"

"Sheylann..." Golden's voice was shaky. "I think that potion is taking effect."

"Squirrel translator?" Sheylann offered as she ignored everything other then the herbs at her feet.

"There is no squirrel." Goldenleaf's eyes turned her.

"BLASHEMY!" Tirion shouted. "You dare deny the presence of the squirrel!" Tirion rushed in circles. Then looking toward the arched stone exit leading out of the Mage District, he called, "Come back! He did not mean to hurt your feelings! We can talk this out. There are always peaceful solutions." Despite his words, Tirion pulled the Ashbringer from his back as he ran.

"We have to stop him." Goldenleaf rushed around collecting the Highlord's armor.

Sheylann gasped in annoyance. "And leave all my precious weeds just sitting here for someone to take. No thank you."

Tirion's boots flew across the expanse and skidded on the ground before her. "Stuff them in the boots and come on!" Goldenleaf charged out of the Mage District yelling, "I apologize all great and powerful invisible squirrel. Come back, and bring the Ashbringer with you!"

Sheylann grumbled something about lost minions, inept apprentices, and useless Paladins. After she mashed the last flower and a few blades of grass into the boots, she followed into the open canal area. She saw that Golden must have dropped one of Tirion's shoulderpads. She was in no great rush to follow, so she set the boots on a window sill and sauntered over to get the shiny plate piece. She lifted it and turned it from the left and then to the right as she admired her reflection in it. There was no disputing it. She was radiant as always. Sometimes it seemed unfair how breath takingly gorgeous she really was. Sigh.

A maniacal giggle caught her attention and Sheylann spun around to see the gnome from before holding the boots in his arms. Shrugging she dismissed him. Then reality took hold. Her precious weeds were in those boots! "Give that back!" She cried out.

"No! They are mine! Mine I say." The little fellow back slowly against the building. Slipping to his right taking off toward the bridge that lead to the Trade District.

"Damn you Gnome, I'll cut you!" Sheylann cried out just before she shifted into cheetah form. Which was a good thing. The little fellow was obviously a rogue. Since he was sprinting around the outside of the canal toward the Cathedral.

He rushed with his prize around the out skirting road, until he crossed over the bridge into Old Town. Looking back to see the Druid gaining. Before he could look back to his path, the little fellow went face first into a strong plated leg. He lost his hold on the boots and went flying into the canal.

Sheylann jumped to the air, transforming back into her Night Elf form. She grabbed her prize. Tucking it to her chest and rolled under the legs of a very confused King of Stormwind. She popped out the other side of his flowing cape and kept running.

"Sheylann, where do you think you are going?" Varian called out as he turned.

The Druid froze. "Sheylann? No, I am just a random Druid from Darnassus." Her ears lowered at the commanding tone. The shoulder rising. She did not need the arrogance incarnate bothering her today.

"Seriously, Shey. I would know you anywhere." Varian started toward her. "In fact, I just had an message sent to me from SI-7 that you were here in Stormwind. Why do you think I am out of the main keep?"

Sheylann gasped in irritation and anger, "SI-7? Are you seriously having Shaw's underlings keeping tabs on me now?"

"For what good it does, Sheylann. I am considering setting Mathias himself on you."

"That's going a bit far. I am just a humble Druid. Why would you be interested in such a blight."

As if to prove Varian's point, Tirion rushed across the canal from the Dwarven District in nothing more then his cape, boxers and belt. He was waving the Ashbringer screaming. "We have to warn the forest animals! The rats are in on the plot! The squirrels are our only hope!"

Varian's face was awash with stunned shock, but his voice was low as he snarled "Sheeeeyyyyyy..."

"You don't honestly think I have anything to do with this?" She tried to hide the boots behind her back.

Golden chose that moment emerge around the corner after Tirion. The young Elf's arms laden with armor so high he could barely see where he was going. "Slow down Supreme Commander! I can't keep up."

Sheylann sighed deeply as Varian turned the intense blue eyes on her. "Are you going to try and deny involvement now?"

"Hey! It wasn't my potion." Sheylann pointed to Goldenleaf as he came up to stand next to them. "It was Goldenleaf. I swear."

"But they were your flowers. How old was that Peace Bloom anyway." Goldenleaf dropped his burden at Varian's feet. Tirion weaving from side to side by the bridge.

"From Vanilla." Sheylann gasped, "OH NO! Golden you didn't? That was my first weed I ever picked. Crimson was going to frame it for me. My weed. My weed." She placed a hand to her head. The delicate legs shaking so badly Varian came up behind her to offer support. Which was a good thing because she collapsed backwards.

Varian knew Sheylann was in no mild distress. She didn't even flinch as his hands turned from her sides to cup the breasts with each hand.

Sheylann lifted her chin to look up at him. Quietly she forced out, "My weed. My precious Peace Bloom is gone. And I am in your arms. This has to be the worst day of my life."

"Still not letting me off the hook for Bolvar are you Shey?" Varian snarled and let her drop to the cobblestone.

"Never! I was practically that man's guardian angel." Sheylann came back to her feet. Turning to Tirion she grabbed his shoulders and shook, "You drank my Peace Bloom! Give it back! Do you hear me. Give it back!"

Tirion turned a telling shade of green and Sheylann spun him around to Varian. The Argent Crusade's Supreme Commander losing the contents of his stomach all over the chest of the King of Stormwind.

Tirion heard Varian cry out as he slumped to the ground. Looking up his last sight was of Sheylann leaping at Goldenleaf and berating his part of her lost weed.

Tirion came awake in a warm bed. His head was hammering like he had never experienced before. The last memory was of sitting quietly on a wall. He looked at the foot of the bed. Sheylann draped over it in slumber. A gentle purring from the left side caused him to peer over to see Goldenleaf curled on a rug next the bed.

"Finally slept it off?" The familiar voice brought his head up to stare at the door where Varian Wrynn stood, arms crossed leaning on the frame.

"What happened?" Tirion squinted his eyes as he tried to recall. Another glance around the room showing his armor settled neatly on a chair.

"From what I gathered, you decided to help the Squirrels of Stormwind defend the Forest Creatures of Azeroth from an infestation of Plague Rats bent on destroying us all." Varian chuckled, "but I still have yet to understand why you had to be stripped nearly naked to do so."

Tirion paled.

Sheylann shifted and rolled at the sound of Varian's voice, "No. Must not go to Wrathgate. Chromie, please tell Crimson not to take Gourrey to quest in Dragonblight. Bolvar..."

Varian shook his head, "It always comes back to Bolvar."

Tirion sat remembering his promise to the lost Paladin. "Perhaps we should wake her. Seems it's a nightmare." He reached out to grab Sheylann's shoulder and shook. It did nothing.

"You will never wake her like that." Varian supplied. "If you mention her precious skill material, that would rouse her. Said or spelled. But I always enjoy this one." Varian crossed the room to stand over Shey, "Katrana Prestor."

"THAT BITCH!" Sheylann bolted up looking around. Seeing Varian the brilliant glowing eyes narrowed, "Well, she was."

"I am not about to argue that point with you." Varian stepped back, "In that account we are in complete agreement." Then dismissing her, he looked to Tirion, "Since I have you here would you like to come with me to the war room and discuss some tactics I have been considering."

"As long as they do not include the Horde." Tirion let his feet hit the floor and started pulling on his armor.

"I would never consider it. Circumstances being what they are. I do hear that the clean up effort in the Plaguelands is going well."

Sheylann crossed her arms. She knew when she was being completely ignored, and she never took kindly to it. She lifted her arms in a slow lazy stretch that she knew would grab the King's attention. It did. Then for Tirion she added in a delicate yawn, "You know I bet, Crimson is back at the Cathedral District with all those," Sheylann stressed the next words, "young Paladins."

Tirion grabbed up the Ashbringer. He settled a hand on Varian's shoulder, "These discussions will have to wait." Then rushed out the door.

Varian tossing Sheylann a confused look, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know."


	8. Chapter 8

The Corruption of a Paladin

Chapter 8 – PvP Boot Camp

It was warm and comfortable. Much unlike the floor she had fallen asleep on. The realization caused Crimson to bolt awake. She reached out as a silent scream ripped through her. The suddenness of the movement pulling Tirion from his sleep. He watched as the Warlock twisted from side to side trying to make sense of her surroundings. When she finally came around to rest her eyes on him, she calmed a bit. A hand settling on her chest with a relieved sigh. The slight tilt of her head giving away her confusion.

Lifting a hand to rake back the black strands of hair from her face. Crimson had a shake to her voice. "What am I doing here?"

Tirion could not stop the twinkle that came to his eyes, anymore then the grin that broke over his lips. It wasn't the first time he had seen this expression on her face. The difference was this time he instantly knew how to translate it. That Crimson was at a complete loss as to what was going on. He thought she looked adorable like this. He had come to realize catching her at a loss was rare. If he knew her, and he was learning fast, she would be back to twisting the situation to her advantage, in no time. "I had assumed you came to Hearthglen on your own accord, dear." He lifted his head to watch her mind work behind the dark brown eyes.

"Oh, yes, I thought this would be the last place Brigidaeval would come looking for me." Crimson placed her hand under her chin. Then moving forward to put her feet on the floor she added, "But I know I was in your antechamber. How did I get in here?"

"Long story short, I escaped Sheylann's attempt to waylay me into another long day of Light knows what. To be honest I doubt I would have survived anymore of her exploits. When I returned, the man I left on duty said an Alliance Warlock had arrived with an important message for me. That she was waiting for me in my antechamber. To be honest, I was not surprised to find it was you. No one else would be brazen enough to make themselves at home in my private rooms. Why didn't you just come in here to sleep? It had to be more comfortable then resting on the floor."

"Because, Highlord, waiting in your outer room is entirely different then being in here. This is your bed. What right do I have to it?"

Tirion considered her words, and saw merit in them. "Very well, I can accept that. Should you ever find yourself in the situation again, use the bed. I would be happy to find you in it."

"Ha -ha. I am sure you would." Crimson came to her feet and ran her fingers through the long mass of black hair again. "But contrary to what you were lead to believe I am not a woman of completely loose morals."

"That could be held in debate, at least if we consider your propensity for those of my class." Tirion watched her cringe under his direct blow.

"That's hitting a bit below the belt." Crimson snapped back. "Surely you are not trying to find fault with me for adoring all that you love and stand for?"

"I serve the Light, girl. I don't sleep with it." Tirion leaned back down in the comfortable pillows, he sighed. "Just come back to bed. The sun has barely risen, and we both could use the rest. I have no doubt one of your friends will be along to shake things up eventually."

Crimson looked at Tirion and felt her resolve melting. She was hurt to the core by his words. But she was at war within herself. A mind that screamed at the unfairness of it all. The rest of her was in complete rebellion. Wanting nothing more then to forget his slight and drop back down next to him. She scowled darkly as Tirion shot her a completely innocent look. It was to much and she lashed out, "You're as bad as Gourrey! I can't believe you would suggest such a thing after what you just said."

"That we take advantage of a few more moments of sleep? I fail to see your point, girl."

"You know perfectly well that if I so much as set a finger on you that it will not stop there. I will end up crawling all over you, and I doubt you would put up much resistance. You are after all, not just a Paladin. You are _the_ Paladin, and you know it. I have no resistance aside moral resolve, and trust me, as a Warlock I am missing a lot of morals!"

Tirion laughed and came off the mattress in one fluid motion. Moving around the bed toward the leery Warlock, "So you are saying that you actually enjoyed our little escapade the other day?" She blushed hard and took a step back. "I was beginning to wonder. Considering you set Sheylann on me, and don't think for a single moment I do no longer realize the ramifications of that curse. Then you ditch me to run off with Brigidaeval. Which you did not have to do. It left Sheylann in a snit that I had to deal with. The results of which will haunt me for all the days of life. When I finally return to find you here, surely you can see why I had room to hope."

"You expected me to throw myself at you? Sorry, but I have a bit more self control then that." Crimson averted her eyes. Not much more though, she admitted mentally. It was becoming hard to stand there with Tirion's confidence mounting at her every action.

He must have known she was wavering in her resistance. A hand moved over her cheek and his fingers threaded their way into her hair. Against her will, she felt her body move close to his. A tender pressure of his fingertips tipped up her head and Tirion bestowed one of his mind melting kisses on Crimson's lips. She became weak under his silent assault.

Tirion knew exactly what he was doing to her. He lifted his head to look down at her passion drugged expression and whispered, "Are you absolutely certain you don't want to go back to bed?" Tirion knew it was heinous of him to put her on the spot, but she had put him in this position.

A curse on rational thought. Why did he have to give her a choice? It was cruel and unfair in the extreme. If Crimson ignored her good common sense and allowed herself to be swept up again it would only perpetuate. Gathering her will she placed a hand on his chest and stepped back, "Yes. I have much planned for today."

"Really." Tirion had not expected her to withstand him. So his tone was cool as he asked, "Will it be farming ore or are you planning on hunting down Deathwing?"

"Both. That damn dragon hasn't killed me yet." Crimson was angry at herself. She had forgotten the achievement that had been so important to her a few days ago. "Also I need to meet up with some Hunters. I have a new gun pattern, and I am sure they are running low on specialty bullets. It would be terrible if they had to pay the auction house mark ups. Then there is the fishing I need to get done so I can finally level out my cooking"

"You cook?"

"Even have the hat." Crimson trailed off as she looked hesitantly at the door.

Defeated, Tirion stepped forward to cup her face and land a kiss to her forehead. "You have made your point. Go do all your important duties before Azeroth crumbles without you." She did not say a word to him as she made a swift departure. Actually it was more of an escape at the pace she moved. "Don't forget your staff!" He called after her.

"Found it!" That was just before the outer door of the antechamber shut with a damning click.

Tirion slumped down on the bed and ran a hand over his face. Looking across the room to where the Ashbringer sat. "She didn't even mention you this time, did she?" No reply in the quietness of the room. "Maybe we both are loosing our appeal?"

What was he really expecting from the situation? She was a Warlock, and if Sheylann, who knew her best, was to be believed not one easily held down. Even Gourrey had failed to do so. Thoughts of the other Paladin caused Tirion to narrow his eyes. He really should not have such a dark feeling toward his brethren. The man was not completely unlikeable. Tirion was fast to realize that thinking it, did not make it so.

The black mood settled on him with a vengeance. He had left the room as soon as the first light of dawn had infiltrated. Going over his back log of paperwork, and grinding out orders did little to alleviate his tensions. Unconsciously berating everyone who came in contact with him was not helping things either.

So it came as a surprise when he looked up to find the room empty. Which was normally so full, and see only a single brave soul sitting on a bench watching Tirion from across the room with blazing golden eyes. "Goldenleaf? When did you get here?"

"An hour or so ago. I would have spoken up then, but you were so busy being an asshole, I didn't dare." The Night Elf stretched out his long legs before him.

If Tirion had not spent sometime with the young Elf, he would have thought the Druid was completely relaxed. But this was Goldenleaf, subordinate to Sheylann. There was no way the fellow ever truly relaxed, and Tirion didn't blame him one bit. No Golden's leg stretch was merely putting him in position to run like mad if need be. "Excuse my ill grace. I have been on the testy side today."

"Think nothing of it. I did not find the time a complete waste. I was taking notes on your aspects of exemplar leadership." Golden rose his hand at the Highlord and gave an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"You were taking notes on being rude to others?" Tirion was not sure he liked the sound of that. He rose his hands to rub his throbbing temples. Golden was still very young in regard to his people, with lots of life left in him. It would be a shame if the Druid took up the habit of being unpleasant to others.

"You know Sheylann will be coming around to look for you at sometime today, new favorite minion of all time." Golden pointed out with an air of prophetic doom. "You have my condolences on your unwanted promotion."

Tirion hated the thought of that even more. It was new emotions for Tirion's temper to be effected by the leaving of one woman and the possible emergence of another. "I could stand to go without that title tacked to my name."

"Then you are in luck, because after years of working with..." Golden stood up.

"For." Tirion corrected.

Golden ignored the reminder, "... the dread of the Old Gods, the one who makes Ragnoros piss himself in fear, the reason the Titans fled Azeroth, and the blight of sanity herself, I have learned of a place to escape too."

"And where is this mystical land that fears no Sheylann?"

Goldenleaf did not answer in words. He motioned to his armor, as if thinking the Highlord would be somehow enlightened.

"I have seen sets like yours before, but I fail to make the connection, Druid." Tirion was blunt in dealing with Goldenleaf's cryptic explanation.

"It's a PvP set. You know, the best thing that ever happened in the whole of Azeroth?" When Tirion failed to respond Goldenleaf pressed on, "It's perfect, don't you see? You are in a black mood, nothing helps that more then some good old Alterac Valley, and Sheylann never goes there. Well, almost never there was that time about five years ago, but then she swore off all PvP, and I have been living the sweet life ever since."

"You recommend this PvP?" Tirion hedged. He had never heard of this avocation, but sitting around doing what he always did was not helping his current situation.

"I have the set to prove it!" Golden stood up tall and gestured to his form again. He was clearly proud of the accomplishment "And Alterac Valley isn't to far away, relatively speaking. We can be rushing the snowy slopes in under an hour."

Tirion mused on the idea for a while. He was getting done very little today as it stood. The only real accomplishment was scaring off his more loyal men and playing bad example to the young Night Elf. The Druid obviously enjoyed the time spent in Alterac Valley. What could it hurt to give in and amuse the Elf?

What could it hurt in deed? Less then two hours later, Golden was sitting in the center of Alterac watching Drek'Thar and Vanndar Stormpike shaking hands under a billowing tent roof in front of Tirion. Captain Galvandar was over seeing the construction of two large snow forts. While Captain Stonehearth issued snowballs to restless members of both the Horde and Alliance.

"Sweet Merciful Elune!" Golden shook his head slowly, tears forming in his eyes, "Tirion's ruining my happy place! He ruined it all!"

Golden was not the only one coming to a devastating realization. Crimson sat in the Cathedral District in Stormwind. The Priests and Paladins flowing in and out to train, hardly noticing her sitting there. There was the occasional one that stopped to look her over. She remained silent, just stared off at the doors of the massive church with no expression.

A Druid charged in at top speed. Crimson did not even have to guess if this particular cheetah was Sheylann or not. After being friends so very long, even in the standard transformation the Druid took, the motions gave her away.

"Crimmy, I just had some disturbing news come my way. Are you up for going somewhere with me?" The puff of magical smoke that was so familiar as Sheylann took her Night Elf form.

"You are really going to pull me out of the Cathedral District?" Crimson forced a smile that did not meet her eyes.

"I was surprised to find you here. Because, well you know, Brig might come by or you could get arrested for stalking some young Paladin. We really don't need the Order of Light getting a restraining order put on you." When Crimson failed to react to the joke, Sheylann frowned "What's wrong?"

A group of three Paladins rushed out of the Cathedral and ran past. Crimson not even bothering to turn her head to follow their movements. "They aren't shiny enough anymore Shey." Crimson's shoulders shook and she began to cry, "That damn Fordring ruined Paladins for me. He's to blessed by the Light for my own good."

"Oh I see. Caught staring at the sun to long, were you? I told you. Rogues are the way to go. They are stealthed most of the time, so when they do appear, much easier on the eyes."

"I think I have finally broken my Paladin obsession. We can look at that part as a plus." Crimson stood up and sighed.

"Wrong. The Paladin obsession is still there. You just overdosed on Tirion, but that's fine, as Pally drugs go that man is some good stuff." The statement cause Crimson to glare darkly at Sheylann. It was rare that the two fought. Under different circumstances, Shey would not be backing down. She would press the truth of the words into Crimson, until the Warlock broke with rage. Right now, however, there was a place that needed their help. "Goldenleaf has sent me a message to get to Alterac Valley as soon as possible."

"Golden asked you to PVP with him? You have my complete lack of belief in that.

"I thought it was a trap too, but when I entered the Trade District I heard a very disturbing rumor. Given Golden's plea, I think this rumor holds more then a nugget of truth. They are saying, Fordring is in Alterac Valley."

"The hell you say?!" Crimson's hand clenched the front of her robe.

"Ready to go and find out for sure with me?"

Crimson pulled out her Mekgineer's Chopper and fired it up, "Get in."

Sheylan squealed in delight, "Road trip! Road trip!"

When Sheylann and Crimson came to the Field of Strife it looked more like the Field of Tea Party. Sheylann jumped out of the side car and ran forward. The look on her face was only reserved for Brigidaeval and the Argent Crusade jousting tournament.

Crimson shook her head as her brown eyes surveyed the scene. "All he needs is the chargers delivered from Northrend."

Sheylann roared in rage, "No, I will kill him myself before I allow this desecration to take place." She puffed into panther form and rushed over the hill and into the tent where Tirion was munching on cookies with the Stormpike and Frost Wolf leaders. She switched back into Night Elf form and snatched the cup of tea out of Tirion's hand. The glowing eyes staring down with white hot rage.

"Sheylann, my dear, it's been a while. How have things been going for ya." Vanndar Stormpike smiled over at her. He looked at Drek'Thar and pointed to Shey. "Have you met our little Druid girl here."

Drek'thar jerked and gave a startled laugh, "I have met her before, but I can't say we were formally introduced." Clearly remembering the healing aggro she had drawn from him, and how he chased her around his headquarters in efforts to stop her.

Tirion reached out calmly and took his cup back, "Sheylann, if you take a seat I will be happy to pour you one of your own."

Fire erupted in the glowing eyes that made Ragnaros look like the mere spark. With hatred and malice that could rival Arthas and Deathwing together Sheylann leaned down to Tirion and growled out, "What do you think you are doing here? This is a battle ground, Fordring."

"Where else should I be?" Tirion launched back. He was working. In full glory as the Supreme Commander of the Argent Crusade, and Sheylann was one of his Champions. She could not just pop in and dictate to him! "I have been promoting peace and understanding between the Horde and Alliance for sometime now. If I had known of the circumstances here, I would have intervened sooner."

"You should have stayed in Hearthglen! Not tried to replay your little Ice Crown torments on the masses of mercenaries, like me, who come here to relieve stress." Sheylann slammed her hand into the table so hard it lifted into the air. The china rattled and a cookie jumped to it's side and rolled to the ground.

Vanndar Stormpike reached out and placed a hand on Sheylann's arm, "It's fine, Druid. The Highlord has been negotiating very well for my clan and the Alliance."

"Stop this Tirion!" Shey cried out in a beseeching tone, "You don't know the ramification of what you are doing."

"Sheylann, leave the politics of the day to me and these gentleman. It really doesn't concern you at this point." Tirion shot her a commanding look that curled Sheylann's insides with rage.

"ARRRRGGGHH!" Sheylann rushed out of the tent as the occupants held their ears at her bellowed fury. She stalked around until she found Crimson standing next to Golden and a Troll Druid. Both were in cat form muttering through their feral speech.

"I found Golden, but he's so upset with me about Tirion. He wont speak." Crimson rubbed her hands together in an effort to stay warm, "But I think he made a friend." Indicating to the Troll.

Sheylann listened for a moment and nodded, "I'll translate."

Golden stared forlornly down at the tents and sighed. The Troll looked equally down trodden, "I really wish I could kill you, mon."

"Me to, Buddy, me too." Looking up to see Sheylann, Golden turned into his Night Elf form. "Listen, I don't care what you have to do Sheylann, but you had better fix this."

Sheylann looked at a loss. "Golden, I know you love PVP. I am sorry Alterac is so broken now. But I really don't see how this is my fault."

"Everything is your fault. I might not be able to connect it all yet, but I am sure it comes back to you." Goldenleaf activated his hearthstone, "Now, I am going to run an Arathi Basin and push people off the cliff at the Lumber Mill with Typhoon. When I get out of there, this had better be fixed. If not I'm going to Darnassus and talking Tyrande Whisperwind into betrothing you to Staghelm."

The moment Goldenleaf disappeared from sight, Sheylann turned serious eyes on Crimson. "Seed, Crimson."

The black hair bounced as Crimson's head shot up. "What? No, Shey. I can't."

"Seed him now, Crimson." The words were slow and curt at every facet.

The Warlock twisted her hands together in debate. She had always listened to Sheylann for as long as she could remember. But there was always a time for prudent discussion, "But he's a Highlord."

"Don't care."

"He's also our Supreme Commander." Crimmy started bouncing like a child not wanting to go to their room. If only her words could make a dent in Sheylann's determination.

"Crimson, you have to do it. You are the only one who can get away with this, and save Alterac Valley. For all those who want to murder, kill, plunder, loot, and turtle at the last moment. For all the Veterans and Noobs that have gone before us and will come after us. It is your destiny. Now, seed the self righteous ego maniac."

A sigh escaped Crimson and she swirled her hands before her. Blackness forming there, and then thrusting one toward the tents. A red ball flew out and entered Tirion's back. The spell completely unnoticed. Turning worried eyes up to Sheylann, Crimson whispered, "Are you going to warn him."

"In a bit." The evil glint in the Night Elf's glowing eyes. Then she shouted loud from her perch on the hillside, "HEY! FORDRING!" Watching the three men in the tent turning to face her, she shouted, "YOU SHOULD BUBBLE NOW!"

Confused Tirion stared up at her, then noticed a frazzled Crimson behind. The seed exploded with massive spell critical hit, and Tirion was knocked to the ground. Vanndar and Drek'thar taking damage as well. When they rose it was to go for each others throats. Years of war splintered Tirion's fragile peace. The Horde and Alliance cheered as they dropped their snow balls, and the blood bath ensued.

Tirion came to his feet and looked at the carnage of those fighting and dying around him. Stunned at what had just happened. Sheylann, he could barely believe this action from, but his Warlock? The sweet woman who was so unlike the rest of her class? How could she do this? He felt robbed, numb to the core of his soul. A hand rose to his back and took hold of the Ashbringer. Loathing himself for what he was going to do. What he had to do. The Light demanded Retribution for the death around him, and as a Paladin he must answer it's call. No matter who the target was.

"Crimson!" The name was shouted so loud the mountains shook and reverberated with it.

Sheylann blinked. She had not expected Tirion to lay the blame for this at Crimson's feet. She stared at the Ashbringer in the Highlord's hands. "Run Crimmy."

"Damn it Shey! Did you even try to think this through?" Crimson jumped on her motorcycle.

Two, maybe three more chapters left!


	9. Chapter 9

The Corruption of a Paladin

Chapter 9 – Rivers of Blood

Sheylann shifted into cheetah form and rushed down toward the furious Tirion Fordring. She was careful not to get to close. From the look of the Paladin he was more then ready to kill her in place of Crimson.

Her intuition proved to be a good thing, because Sheylann was teetering with Crimson on Tirion's aggro meter. "How could the two of you do this?" He snarled at the Night Elf. "People are dying because of your actions. Do you have no soul?"

Sheylann come to her Night Elf form as she ran around the Highlord. "This from the one who had us go jousting on the Lich King's doorstep? I did so much cursing no doubt Arthas was highly amused. You're the soulless bastard as far as I am concerned. Do not think I would do much worse, then start a mere war, to stop you from reviving the Argent Crusade Torments."

"No one said you had to take part." Tirion stopped and pointed at her. "Hand over your tabard, before I ruin it with your blood."

"I earned it. I am keeping it." Sheylann shook her head. "You can pull it off my corpse if you want it back so badly."

"Sheylann, your insubordination is mind boggling."

She bowed low, "That is the highest complement you have ever paid me, Highlord. I thank you for it."

Light engulf Tirion and he rushed the Druid. The Ashbringer swung the Night Elf cleanly avoided it, to both their surprise. Taking no chances Sheylann went to her Cheeta form again and rushed to a safe distance. Tirion coming up behind her. Again the Ashbringer missed it's mark as Sheylann slipped under the weapon. She twirled as she came to Night Elf form and let loose a Moonfire blast. Although she knew from Golden it would do little to no good.

Tirion was realizing the impasse as well. Stopping he pointed behind Sheylann and shouted, "Is that a weed?"

Sheylann spun on instinct. "Where?!"

Tirion took his chance and the Ashbringer struck true.

With a cry Sheylann was flung into the air and then collapsed in a heap on the ground. The thundering sound as the Achievements rolled by. Sheylann: World First! "Death by Ashbringer" Piss Tirion off at your own peril. Tirion: "Live by the Weed, Die by the Weed" Kill Sheylann with a deceitful lie." To bad Tirion, some one beat you to the original kill.

Tirion froze looking at her fallen form. He had not struck her that hard. Surely she was more resilient then this. She was an Argent Champion after all. The Ashbringer went to his back and he dropped to her side in the snow. "Sheylann?" He slowly lifted her head and placed a hand to her neck. There was no pulse. Then her body faded, leaving nothing but a skeleton figure at his feet. He stood slowly as horror of his actions washed over him.

Crimson idled the chopper by Stonehearth Graveyard. The Alliance revived and rushed past her in jubilant glee. They had Alterac Valley killing spree back on their side with Vanndar Stormpike's blessing behind them. It was a good day to die!

Crimson sighed. No doubt the Horde was feeling the same way. She was stunned when someone jumped into the sidecar. The dark brows narrowed and she turned ready to punt the interloper out. To her shock there sat a very happy Sheylann. "What happened to you?"

"Tirion killed me." Sheylann smiled happily, "A world first achievement to! Rock that Warcraft, I am Legend now!"

"Tirion killed you?" Crimson's eyes narrowed more. "How?"

"With the Ashbringer." Sheylann shrugged, "Why?"

"You tripped into it?" Crimson's tone was low, and Sheylann was completely missing the warning signs of an angry Warlock.

"Of course not! That is something you would do. I am quite agile. He tricked me with the old Weed and stab trick."

"That rotten son of a ..." Crimson turned the chopper toward the Field of Strife.

"Do not insult his mother. We never met the woman." Sheylann reminded Crimson.

"He killed you, Shey!" Crimson gripped the handle bars in a death grip. "And not on accident."

"Chill, Crimmy. It's not like Tirion's the first one to do that." Sheylann looked down and saw Tirion standing immoble. "Aww, he looks sad. I think he may regret it."

"If he doesn't now, he soon will." Crimson blew the bike sideways spraying snow all over the Highlord.

Tirion blustered and ran a hand over his face. His dark vision coming back into view to see Sheylann before him. A live happy Sheylann. "By the Light! You're alive." Tirion reached out and grabbed her shoulders.

"Of course I am. It's Alterac Valley. Look." She pointed to the hillside. There stood the masses of people Tirion had seen fighting and dying before, doing it all over again.

"How can this be?" Tirion whispered in awe.

"Let me guess, Goldenleaf did not explain the PVP to you, did he? Sheylann patted his shoulder gently.

"Tirion!" Crimson's voice broke into the conversation.

"Oh dear. I forgot about that." Sheylann's shoulders came up near her ears.

Tirion knew that motion, and he dreaded it. "What did you do Sheylann?"

"I kinda told Crimmy you killed me on purpose." Sheylann did not even finished the sentence before Tirion was rolling all the DoTs Crimson possessed in her spell log, and maybe a few unheard of in Azeroth.

Tirion stood still and bore the waves of pain that assaulted him. It was not as if it was going to kill him. He staggered for a moment as a dark feeling of dread over took him. Looking up at Crimson wondering what he could do to pacify her rage.

Sheylann flashed some heals over him and then whispered so only he could hear, "I know you are immune to her fear spells, but if I were you I would run from her."

"Why?" Tirion shot back.

"Because if you don't she is going to become super resistant to your seductive Paladin powers."

That did it. Tirion turned and ran. Sheylann tossing a few more healing spells before was out of range.

"I cannot believe you are defending him." Crimson stomped over to Sheylann's side. The dark eyes were radiating with dark light.

"You need to calm down. It's not like he tried to kill me." Sheylann watched Crimson's fists land on her hips.

Exasperation etched on her features. "He didn't try. He did kill you!"

"Po-tat-o Pot-at-o." Sheylann smiled brightly. "You are completely missing the point. I got a new achievable out of it! Come to think of it, with that man in our back pocket you have any idea how many more we could get?'

"You are forgetting that Tirion is not affiliated with the Alliance anymore. We kicked him to the curb years ago. Knowing our luck he may side with the Horde."

Sheylann sighed and her shoulders slumped, "Point taken. Why don't you go make nice with him. I have to contact Golden and let him know I fixed Alterac. Last thing I want is a summons to Darnassus, and a conference with Staghelm."

"You fixed?

"Potatoes, Crimmy. Potatoes." The Druid hearthed and faded into nothingness.

Crimson was left standing in the snow. She looked down toward the Frostwolf base. There was only one course of action at this point. Finish the AV match. Sheylann was gone so there was no reason for her side car. She whistled for her mount and headed south.

Crimson merged with the group of Alliance fighters and fought her way through the bottle necked choke points Finally reaching the Frostwolf Towers and headed into the West. She leaned down and began capping it. A hand gripped her arm and she was pulled up to face Tirion. Although he was to late to stop the burning of the Horde Flag.

"What are you doing, Girl!" He snapped at her in irritation.

"Really? You need to ask?" Crimson watched as Tirion turned and took the Flag point back for the Horde. "Seriously? You have got be be kidding me?" Crimson leaned over and capped it back for the Alliance.

"Crimson!" Tirion capped it back again. The duo unaware of the Horde and Alliance members alike coming to stand at the top of the tower. They stood in amusement watching the Paladin Highlord and nameless Warlock trade the West Frostwolf Tower a few more times.

Finally with unspeakable amounts of aggravation at the events, Crimson watch Tirion reach down to Cap the Flag back one more time. She reared back and shoved him away as hard as she could. Tirion was not expecting her action and stumbled to the side. Losing his balance and went careening off the tower.

Crimson's eyes widened in stunned shock and she rushed to the edge. She scanned the snowy drifts until she spotted Tirion. He was none the worse for ware, but his plate and snow was pinning him to the ground making it impossible for him to gain his feet without help.

The Horde and Alliance fighting franticly behind her trying to claim control of the tower as Crimson pointed and laughed until tears began streaming from her eyes.

Elsewhere, a while later:

Gourrey was basking in his golden glory at the Felreaver in Eye of the Storm. He was one win away from a new pair of PVP boots. The rest of his team was holding the other points and rotating the caps well. It was looking very good. He stared out and saw a familiar figure crossing the bridge to his position. Gourrey felt his mouth drop open in stunned shock, as Tirion rode before him on Mirador.

"Highlord!" Gourrey rushed forward, "What are you doing here?"

"I have learned quite a bit today about the battleground systems in our world." Tirion dismounted. "Death in this place is not final as I once thought. Goldenleaf pointed out that it is a perfect avenue to clear up personal grievances and calm unresolved aggressions." The Ashbringer came into his hand.

"I guess it could be used in that way." Gourrey cocked up an eyebrow not quite understanding what Tirion was getting at. "That does not explain why you are here though?"

"Actually it does. I understand we are both joined under the bond of being Paladins. However, that being said, ever since Sheylann made her declaration a few days ago in the dungeon I have held quite a bit of animosity." Tirion grinned "toward you."

"Oh damn." Gourrey sighed. In his mind he saw his boots fading away.

"I will give you a sporting head start." Tirion cocked his head toward the open road.

Gourrey wasted no time in taking off, Tirion with the Ashbringer over his head chasing the other Paladin down the road.

Crimson rushed through the fighting Horde and Alliance on the bridge in time to gain a full view of Tirion and Gourrey conversing. She was to far away to hear, but when Gourrey bubbled and took off running like a mad man, she knew what had transpired. A deep sigh escaped her. She set a hand out and steadied herself on a Tauren Warrior. He pulled back a bit, then looked to where the Warlock's gaze was. Laughing out loud the member of the Horde was soon joined by others. Soon every other member of the Horde and Alliance stood in the center of the bridge watching as Gourrey and Tirion rushed around the edge of the battleground in comic relief.

Sheylann rushed through Stormwind after Goldenleaf in quick steps, "But I fixed it. There is no reason for you to be angry with me."

"I can be as angry with you as I want. To be honest, Sheylann, I am almost always angry with you. If you were a real Night Elf I would seriously consider forcing my parents to find me another mentor guardian." Golden turned and shoved his finger in Sheylann's face.

Sheylann kicked him in the shin hard. Th motion causing Golden to reach down and grab his wounded leg and hop in circles. "Would you try shutting up! Do you even remember where we are?"

"Of course I know." Golden sighed and rolled his eyes, "But Chromie could just fix it for us if anyone hears."

"No. I have to fix it. Chromie just gives me a free ride back in time to..." Sheylann looked up and her ears dipped low.

Golden spun to see what was gaining her attention. He should have guessed from her reaction. There was only one person in all Azeroth that made Shey want to run and hide. "King Varian!" Golden rocked back on his heels a smile breaking his lips. "Pleasant day we are having here in Eastern Kingdom, isn't it?"

"Quite nice. I trust you are keeping Sheylann in line today?" Varian looked as Shey slipped behind the other Night Elf.

"As if I could." Golden muttered.

"What was that?" Varian cocked up an eyebrow.

Golden felt Shey pushing her talon like nail into his back. "I said, she is being very good." Golden stepped to the side to reveal Sheylann to Varian. "We were just about to hit up some nice Warsong Gulch matches. Glory to the Alliance!"

"Really? I was under the impression you hated the battlegrounds, Sheylann." Varian crossed his arms and looked over at her.

Sheylann sighed deeply. Golden had her right where he wanted. She had no choice but spend the next few hours chasing a flag around Warsong. Clearing her throat she nodded, "Yea, Varian. I am going to review Goldenleaf's improvements in the art of combat. If you will excuse us." She grabbed Golden by the arm and dragged him off down the road.

"Mathais." Varian said as he watched the duo retreating.

"Your Majesty?" The leader of SI-7 stepped from his stealthed position near Varian.

"Why didn't you inform me that Sheylann was back in Stormwind?"

"I regret to inform you that none of my people seem to be able to keep tabs on the Night Elf. She seems to have an uncanny sense for eluding them." Mathais's eyes fixed on the gentle sway of Sheylann's hips.

"Then we have no other choice." Varian gave a curt nod. His decision was made. "Mathias, I want you to tail her. Find out what she is hiding and report it back with all due haste. Make sure you tell no one else."

"Yes, King Varian." Mathais smiled. He could not believe what he had just been instructed to do! Seriously? Had he just been ordered to follow one of the sexiest beings in all Azeroth around and stare at her? Yes, he certainly did feel up to the challenge.

Golden and Sheylann zoned into a pre-existing game. The score was sitting at a stalemate. Horde – 0 Alliance – 0.

Golden sighed, "Looks like they are having a tough match."

Sheylann groaned and stomped her foot. "This is why I never come here. What are you going to do?" She watched Goldenleaf turn into a Moonkin and nodded, "That answers that. I think I will go panther and stealth around."

"You have any points in that?" Golden waddled forward.

"No, but then I am going to suck no matter what I try. It's me. There is no hope."

The moment the words were out of her mouth Gourrey jumped down from the landing. "Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"Gourrey?" Sheylann blinked, "I could ask you the same thing?"

"I just came from watching Crimson and Tirion in a stalemate over the Flags." Gourrey replied calmly.

"That bastard went Horde on us, didn't he!" Sheylann slapped a hand down over her face. "Crimson warned me that might happen."

"Awww, man." Golden shifted to his Night Elf form and looked dispondant. "I was going to ask if he wanted to join my Arena team too. Tell me this isn't true, Gourrey."

"It's not."

"Crimmy joined the Horde?" Sheylann blinked in surprise.

"No. Tirion has both flags and is holding us all off for the amusement of it all." Gourrey told them.

"Fordring is doing what?" Mathias faded to sight and walked to the group. "This intolerable. We have to stop him."

"Ohhh, I'll help you." Sheylann cast him a dazzling smile. "Wait. Why are you here?"

He flinched a bit realizing he had just exposed himself to the very being he was suppose to be secretly tracking. "Sorry Druid. I already have a team I work with." Mathias stalked to the door.

Sheylann coming up behind him. Of course she was not about to be put off by the handsome leader of the SI-7. This was Shey after all, "Really? Who is your nefarious cohort?"

"Mathais and Shaw." And he disappeared from sight.


End file.
